Y así los Diamond Dogs fueron a Luchar Allí sin que nadie lo supiera
by Quinoproductions
Summary: Era un Día normal en Mother Base hasta que un portal aparece de la nada, saliendo de el un ejercito medieval dispuesto a masacrar a cualquiera que se les cruce por el camino, son vencidos rápidamente por las fuerzas mercenarias de Diamond Dogs ahora es el trabajo de su líder Big Boss guiarlos hacia un nuevo mundo donde Dios tan solo sabe con que se encontraran


Metal Gear solid V: Más allá de las Puertas

"Toda tecnología suficientemente avanzada es indistinguible de la magia"- Arthur C. Clarke escritor y científico (1917-2008)

Era un día normal como cualquier otro en las hermosas islas de Seychelles, el sol resplandecía en el cielo, el viento fresco que pasaba sobre la vegetación, y el tranquilizador sonido de las olas golpeando las hermosas playas que poseen estas islas. Y en una de estas playas se encontraba un bar al aire libre que servía tragos y bebidas características del lugar, en la barra de este bar se encontraba un hombre de unos pocos más de treinta años, de piel caucásica y cabello oscuro, el color de ojos café , y un normal bigote en su boca. El hombre se encontraba bebiendo un licuado de ananá, uno de sus licuado favoritos, el se encontraba callado, sumido en sus pensamientos, -"es una isla demasiada tranquila y hermosa para ser la base de un grupo de mercenarios"-, eran los pensamientos del hombre, levanto su brazo para ver la hora en su reloj, -"mmm ya casi es la hora, será mejor volver al hotel y reunirme con mi contacto", contacto el cual el no conocía aun, -"¿qué clase de nombre es Ocelot?"-, se pregunto el hombre al recordar el nombre de su contacto. El hombre tranquilamente saco su billetera y al abrirla, vio la foto que había guardado ahí, en la foto se podía ver a cuatro soldados con sus cascos y lo que parecían ser camperas militares, atrás de los soldados se podía ver la bandera argentina, la cual por sus colores se hacía notar en el cielo nublado blanco, de pronto un fuerte viento fresco paso por la espalda sudada del hombre, el frio del viento despertó un recuerdo en el.

Otra guerra, otra batalla, un día normal en la economía de la guerra, pero no para las islas Malvinas, la humedad que causaron las lluvias hicieron que el frio sea imposible de soportar. Pero no para Jorge, el se aguantaba cualquier clima sin importar cual sea, era su trabajo después de todo, para ser un comando argentino tienes que ser duro como piedra, el estaba de pie encima de una de la cuantas piedras enorme de las islas, a la vez que observaba el paisaje desolado de la islas, tenía la suerte de ser uno de los mejores de la compañía 602 de comandos argentinos, esto se debe ya que fue a curso para entrenar con fuerzas especiales de Estados Unidos. Gracias a eso se gano el rango de capitán, y también unas armas que les fueron regaladas por sus instructores estadunidenses, la clásica M-16 y una Colt-M1911 de plata, aunque el entrenamiento que ellos le dieron según Jorge, fue el regalo más importante que le dieron, todo excepto esa persuasión anti comunista, si es que había algo que a Jorge no le importase era la política, por eso no era ni de izquierda ni de derecha, solo era leal a su tierra y a su familia, ya sea de sangre o de amistad. Y qué familia tenía allí en esas islas, su escuadrón estaba conformado por el teniente Adolfo, un hombre de treinta años, de piel casi morena, cabello oscuro, provenía de Córdoba, el suboficial mayor Marcos, un hombre joven de veinticinco años, cabello castaño y piel morena, provenía de Entre Ríos, y por ultimo estaba el subteniente Geraldo, el más joven del escuadrón teniendo tan solo 20 años, de piel blanca y rubio, provenía de Rio Negro o para ser mas especifico del famoso Bariloche. Estos tres comandos eran más que simples hombres al servicio para Jorge, eran su familia, y Jorge estaba dispuesto a comandar a estos hombres y regresarlos sano y a salvos al continente.

Su misión se podía decir que era sencilla, simple reconocimiento por las cercanías del rio Murrell, y como siempre Jorge lideraba la delantera mientras sus compañeros iban atrás en fila india, -"mierda que este frio no puede ponerse peor, ¿eh teniente?-, eran las palabras de un malhumorado Marcos, -"Vah déjate de joder, si no hace tanto frio"-, le respondió Geraldo, -"para vos no boludo que vivís en Bariloche, seguro te la pasas de vino y joda allá"-, le replico Marcos a Geraldo, -"ya cierren la puta boca pendejos de mierda, que no vaya ser que el enemigo los escuche"-, era la voz autoritaria del teniente Adolfo regañándolos a ambos. Jorge en cambio no prestaba atención a lo que sus hombres decían, sus ojos y sentidos estaban puestos al frente en busco de cualquier enemigo, de pronto a lo lejos, Jorge pudo ver unas dos figuras acercándose a donde estaban, de inmediato Jorge dio la señal a sus hombre para que se detuvieran, seguida de otra para que se agacharan, sus hombre obedecieron sin dudarlo, -"¿sucede algo mi capitán?"-, le pregunto el teniente Adolfo, -Si teniente, veo a dos figuras acercándose a nosotros, quizás sean soldados británicos"-, le responde Jorge, -"¿crees que sean Ghurkas?"-, le pregunto de vuelta el teniente Adolfo, -"quizás teniente, por ahora pongámonos cuerpo a tierra y avancemos hacia esa maleza de allá, con algo de suerte quizás podremos emboscarlos"-, le respondió Jorge.

Y así arrastrándose el escuadrón se puso entre el medio de unas malezas, una vez ahí Jorge saco sus binoculares y se dispuso a ver más de cerca de las figuras, como él lo había previsto era soldados británicos, marines reales para ser específicos, estos estaban equipados con un uniforme de invierno, el cual tenía un patrón de camuflaje, en sus cabezas llevaban una boina verde, y al igual que las tropas argentinas, estaban armados con el fusil ligero FAL. Pacientemente Jorge y sus hombres esperaron que los royal marines se acercaran, los soldados británicos pasaron sin percibir a los comandos argentinos, de inmediato Jorge y el teniente Adolfo aprovecharon la ocasión y se acercaron lentamente a los dos soldados británicos, con sus cuchillos en manos se prepararon y sin que los dos británicos se dieron cuanta, fueron agarrados por detrás y apuñalados en sus zonas vitales matándolos al instante. Era la primera vez que Jorge mataba a un hombre, una parte de su subconsciente se sentía mal por eso, pero no había tiempo para moralidades, esos dos soldados británicos no eran los únicos, seguro habían mas, quizás un equipo de reconocimiento.

-"Disculpe señor, pero usted va pagar o no-", fueron la palabras del cantinero del bar, las cuales sacaron a Jorge de su recuerdo, -"Eem si, ¿Cuánto seria"-, fue lo que le pregunto Jorge, -"seria quince rupias señor"-, fue lo que le contesto el cantinero. Jorge saco el dinero de su billetera y pago justamente el precio, también dejo algo de propina para el cantinero, luego de todo esto se dirigió a su hotel, camino siguiendo la costa de la playa ya que el hotel estaba a orillas de la costa, en su camino pudo escuchar el sonido de un helicóptero, trato de ubicarlo con la vista pero no pudo encontrarlo en ninguna parte del cielo. Siguió caminando hasta por fin llegar al hotel, una vez ahí subió por las escaleras hasta el piso 15, hubiera tomado el ascensor pero para Jorge subir las escaleras era una forma de ejercicio. Una vez en el piso 15 Jorge se dirigió a su habitación, una vez ahí se dispuso a sacar la llave y ponerla en la cerradura, cuando de pronto escucho una vez que provenía de adentro, -"Pasa está abierto"-. Jorge extrañado abrió la puerta y adentro de la habitación se encontró con un hombre sentado en el sofá, el hombre parecía estar justo en sus cuarenta, de piel caucásica y cabello blanco,-"es bueno conocerte al fin Jorge"-, le dijo el hombre, -"supongo que tú debes ser Ocelot"-, le dijo Jorge al hombre, -"así es, Ocelot Shalashaska, tercero al mando de Diamond Dogs"-, le contesto Ocelot a Jorge, -"supongo que vienes para llevarme al cuartel general de Diamond Dogs, ¿no es así?"-, le pregunto Jorge, -"así es Jorge pero primero quiero saber tus razones por la cual te quieres unir a nuestro pequeño grupo de mercenarios"-, le contesto Ocelot, -"¿pequeño?, he oído rumores que ustedes son más de lo que aparentan ser, y bueno quiero unirme a ustedes porque digamos que en mi país, los errores que causo el ejército nacional le está costando su presupuesto"-, le respondió Jorge,

-"lo sé, el reinado de terror de Videla le ha dado mala fama al ejército argentino, lo mismo pasara en la mayoría de países latinoamericanos que tuvieron dictadores militares, la gente comenzara a desconfiar en el ejército cuando debe ser al contrario, la gente debe confiar en el ejercito ya que es único que protege su soberanía"-, fueron la palabras de Ocelot, -"sabes mucho de lo que está pasando en Latinoamérica, pero por el acento de tu español supongo que no eres de por ahí, ni de España"-, le dice Jorge, -"y tienes razón, mi nacionalidad es, digamos que complicada"-, fue lo que le dijo Ocelot,-"¿Por qué?, ¿en qué lugar naciste Ocelot?"-, fue lo que le pregunto Jorge, Ocelot sonríe y le dice, -"me creerías si te digiera, que nací el seis de Junio de 1944, en Normandía y en plena operación del Día-D"-, fueron la palabras exactas de Ocelot,-"no, no te lo crearía, más bien diría que clase de mujer va embarazada a una operación militar"-, fue lo que le contesto Jorge, -"una mujer muy importante Jorge, y sobre lo primero, se lo que está pasando en tu continente porque, de vuelta, digamos que tengo ojos en todas partes"-, fue lo que dijo Ocelot, -"¿entonces eres como un gran hermano?"-, le pregunto Jorge, -"se podría decir que si Jorge, si en fin de cuentas estamos en el año donde dos más dos dan igual a cinco", le respondió Ocelot, -"veo que leíste 1984, si te interesa tengo la versión en español en mi bolso junto a otros libros"-, le dice Jorge a Ocelot, -"¿en serio?, ¿Qué otra cosa tienes ahí?"-, le pregunta Ocelot, -" no tanto, solo algo de ropa, algunos libros de ficción, entre ellos 1984, Un Mundo Feliz, Fahrenheit 451, un libro de nuevos cuentos argentino, El Martin Fierro, unos comics llamados Hora Cero, y un nuevo libro que recién empecé a leer, El Señor de los Anillos, un libro de fantasía medieval, supe que el autor participo en una de la tantas batallas sangrientas de la primera guerra mundial"-,

fue lo que le respondió Jorge, -"mmm, interesante colección tienes ahí Jorge, ¿estás seguro que no tienes nada mas?"-, le pregunta Ocelot, -"Ho si, también tengo un cuchillo facón, un cuchillo que usaban los Gauchos de Argentina, los Gauchos era como los vaqueros de ahí, y bueno simplemente lo traje para regalárselo al comandante en jefe de los Diamond Dogs, en agradecimiento por dejarme unirme a ustedes"-, fue lo que dijo Jorge a la vez que sacaba el cuchillo del bolso y se lo pasaba a Ocelot para que lo viera, el cuchillo facón venia en cuatro tipos de formas, pero la que trajo Jorge era el cuchillo macho, con un mango de madera y enorme punta seguido de un solo filo, en la punta tenia inscripta el logo de Diamond Dogs, el cual era un diamante con un perro adentro, y por ultimo estaba la funda estilo militar que llevaba el cuchillo, Ocelot viendo con una cara de satisfacción el chuchillo le dijo, -"seguro le encantara al gran jefe, le será útil en sus misiones, seguro le será más fácil sacarle información al enemigo con esta gran pieza"-, -"espero que sea así Ocelot"-, le responde Jorge, -"espero que no te importe pero también traje uno de estos reproductores de música walkman"-, añade Jorge mientras sostenía el pequeño aparato de música, -"tranquilo nuestro jefe tiene uno de esos, le encanta escuchar música mientras se preparar para sus misiones"-, le responde Ocelot, -"que por cierto Jorge, veo que no trajiste tu M-16 y tu Colt M1911, por que podías traerlas si querías", le dice Ocelot, Jorge algo confundido le pregunta, -"¿enserio?, ¿Cómo?, si la gendarmería de acá no me dejaría pasar con esas armas, y supongo que usted al saber de mis armas también de mi expediente militar, y de lo que me paso en el conflicto del atlántico sur"-, a lo cual Ocelot le responde, -"si quería pasarla por la gendarmería tan solo tenias que mostrarles el parche con nuestro símbolo que te enviamos por correo junto al pasaporte de viaje, y sobre lo otro te respondo que si, sabemos tu historial militar, pero sobre los detalles de lo que te paso durante ese conflicto, quisiera escucharlos de tu parte, debo decir que he oído rumores, más bien una leyenda sobre un comando argentino que logro derribar un helicóptero usando una sola pistola"-, fueron las palabras de Ocelot, Jorge sabiendo a lo que se refería, se sienta en el sofá al lado de Ocelot y empieza a contarle lo sucedido en aquellas islas.

De vuelta en las islas, Jorge y su escuadrón observaban como un equipo de reconocimiento ingles inspeccionaba las cercanías del rio Murrel, -"si siguen avanzando por ahí, seguro se encontraran con el resto del 602"-, eran las palabras del teniente Adolfo, -"seguro que si teniente, es por eso que espero que nuestro plan funcione"-, le respondió Jorge al teniente, -"seguro que si capitán, con la cara de gringo que tiene Geraldo seguro que caen en la trampa"-, decía el suboficial Marcos quien veía como el subteniente Geraldo vestía el uniforme del soldado ingles muerto, -"espero que su ingles sea bueno"-, dijo algo preocupado el teniente Adolfo, -"su ingles es igual de bueno que el mío, y mejor ya que a él le sale el acento británico, en cambio a mi me sale el acento de los norteamericanos"-, le responde Jorge, -"muy bien Geraldo ya sabes que hacer, cuando ese grupo de ingleses se acerque vos llamaras su atención diciendo que tienes a un herido y lo llevaras a donde está el cadáver del otro ingles, una vez que lo lleves ahí nosotros los emboscaremos, cuando los tiros empiecen a sonar hacia una cobertura y dispárales también, ¿me ha entendido subteniente?"-, termina preguntándole Jorge, -"Sir Yes Sir"-, le responde el subteniente Geraldo sonriendo, -"muy bien, si todo sale como lo planeado habremos prevenido que el enemigo se entere de nuestras posiciones, todos estén listos, ¡RES NON VERBA!-", fueron las palabras de Jorge, el cual al terminar recito junto a sus compañeros el lema de la compañía 602, "Res Non Verba" lo cual significa "Hechos No Palabras". Jorge, el teniente Adolfo y el suboficial Marcos se escondieron tras una rocas mientras su compañero disfrazado de royal marine se encargaba de atraer al enemigo, pudieron escuchar como Geraldo gritaba, -"¡HELP, I GOT A WOUNDED RIGHT HERE!"-, lo cual logro llamar la atención del grupo de soldados ingleses, los cuales eran 10 en total. Cuando el grupo se acerco a Geraldo, el sargento del grupo le pregunto, -¿"What is it?, Soldier"-, lo cual traducido al español seria "¿Qué pasa soldado?", -"Its my parthner sir, the bloody argies shoot him, he needs help"-, fue lo que le respondió Geraldo al sargento británico, -"Take us whit him soldier"-, le dice el sargento, -"right away sir"-, le responde Geraldo.

Lo había conseguido, los ingleses creyeron que era uno de ellos, Geraldo los guio hacia donde estaba el otro soldado ingles muerto, mientras que Jorge y sus dos compañeros apuntaban al grupo de británicos, -"Recuerden a la cabeza o al corazón y con cuidado con dispararle a Geraldo"-, eran la palabras de Jorge hacia sus dos compañeros. Para cuando el grupo de británicos se había acercado lo suficiente, Jorge disparo la primera bala, en segundos la bala da en su blanco, la cabeza del sargento ingles. Los demás británicos se quedaron impresionados al ver en un segundo su sargento yacía en el suelo muerto, con un agujero en su frente por el cual un pequeño rio de sangre fluía, Geraldo aprovecha la situación, agarra a uno de los ingleses usando su antebrazo para sostenerlo del cuello, mientras sacaba su pistola y empezó a dispararle a los demás mientras usaba el ingles como escudo humano. De inmediato Jorge, Alfonso y Marcos comenzaron a disparar sus fusiles contra el grupo de soldados británicos, Jorge dispara una ráfaga que mata a un soldado británico, Alfonso dispara otra ráfaga logrando matar a otro británico, en cambio Marcos mantuvo su dedo en el gatillo haciendo que el fusil disparara bala tras bala, vaciando así su cargador, pero al menos logro matar a dos soldados ingleses, -"Dispara ráfagas cortas, Marcos tus disparos deben ser certeros, no estés haciéndote el Rambo,"-, le regaño Jorge, -"entendido mi capitán"-, le respondió Marcos a la vez que cambiaba el cargador vacio de su fusil por uno nuevo. Siguieron disparando contra el grupo de británicos el cual ahora eran solo cinco, Geraldo siguió disparando su pistola contra los ingleses a la vez que mantenía apresado al soldado ingles como su escudo, en cambio este logro zafarse del agarre de Geraldo, sin perder más tiempo el ingles saca su cuchillo de combate y trata de darle un corte, Geraldo reacciona y bloquea su ataque con su antebrazo izquierdo, mientras puso su pierna entre las del británico para después usar su brazo derecho para estampar al británico contra el suelo, lo último que vio el ingles fue la pistola de Geraldo apuntada hacia su frente.

Ahora tan solo quedaba cuatro, de los cuales dos dispararon contra Geraldo, por suerte Geraldo logro correr hacia una roca cercana para protegerse de las balas, rápidamente Geraldo les respondió el fuego usando su fusil, logrando así matar a uno de ellos. Quedaban tan solo tres soldados británicos, los cuales empezaron a retirarse, Jorge al ver esto sale de su cobertura junto a sus compañeros a la vez que seguían disparando contra los británicos, Geraldo al ver esto también sale de su cobertura, dada sus posiciones los comandos argentinos logran crear un fuego cruzado contra los tres británicos restante, los cuales no tardan en caer muertos al suelo. Con los británicos muertos Jorge ordena el alto al fuego, pero Geraldo viene corriendo hacia ellos diciéndoles, -"mi capitán esto no acabo aun, cuando veníamos de camino acá, el sargento de este grupo pidió por radio un helicóptero para extraer al supuesto herido, por lo que oí de la respuesta ese helicóptero estará aquí en poco tiempo"-, ni bien Geraldo termino sus palabras, el cielo fue invadido por el clásico sonido de un helicóptero volando cerca. Los cuatro comandos argentinos observaron por todos lados en el cielo, tratando de encontrar al helicóptero enemigo, hasta que por fin Jorge logra encontrarlo. Hera un helicóptero ingles scout wasp, clase XT-629 y se acercaba rápidamente a ellos, -"¿crees que nos haya visto?"-, pregunto Marcos en el momento justo en el que el helicóptero disparo sus ametralladoras contra ellos.

Al ver la lluvia de balas que se les venía lo comandos argentino tomaron rápidamente cobertura tras la rocas, -"tenias que preguntar pedazo de pelotudo"-, le dice Geraldo a Marcos solo para ver como el helicóptero enemigo pasa por encima de sus cabezas, vieron como el helicóptero daba otra vuelta para dispararles con sus ametralladoras, -"yo atraeré su atención, en cambio ustedes rajen de aquí y regresen con la compañía"-, le dijo Jorge a sus compañeros, -"pero mi capitán ese helicóptero lo va hacer mierda"-, le dijo Marcos preocupado por el, -" es una orden soldados ahora ¡RAJEN DE AQUÍ¡"-. Y dicho eso Jorge con su fusil empezó a dispararle al helicóptero a la vez que corría hacia una colina conformada por rocas, en cambio sus compañeros corrían en dirección opuesta, pero no pudieron evitar ver atrás. El helicóptero que volaba bajo empezó a dispararle a Jorge, las balas de alto calibre pasaban cerca de él, más bien el podía sentir como casi rosaban su cuerpo, de inmediato su adrenalina se disparo aun mas lo cual le permitió correr más rápido. Al llegar a la cima de la colina pego un salto que logro ponerlo encima de una gran roca, de ahí Jorge disparo su fusil contra el helicóptero enemigo, disparo hasta sentir el distinguido click de un cargador sin balas, ni tardándose ni por un segundo Jorge desenfundo su pistola Colt justo en el momento que el helicóptero pasaba a su lado, todo empezó a moverse lentamente, el helicóptero volaba lo suficientemente bajo para que Jorge pudiera ver el piloto con toda claridad, al igual que el piloto lo observaba a él, solo para ver la pistola colt siendo apuntada hacia él, Jorge no perdió más tiempo así que disparo la colt jalando el gatillo con tal velocidad aumentando la velocidad del fuego automático, cuatro balas dieron a parar en la cabina del helicóptero atravesando el vidrio y dando en el piloto, siendo una de ellas que atraviesa su rostro para llegar al cerebro matándolo, mientras que las demás balas dieron en el fuselaje. El helicóptero siguió su camino pero Jorge pudo distinguir una mancha de sangre en la cabina del piloto, dándole a conocer que le dio, el helicóptero siguió volando hasta dar giros sin control para después estrellarse en las aguas congeladas del rio murrel. Jorge se quedo callado, contemplando el rio donde el helicópteros se había estrellado, es como si su cerebro se negara a creer lo que había hecho, la verdad el cuerpo y la agilidad humana puede hacer cosas inimaginables para poder sobrevivir. De pronto Jorge escucho unos gritos, eran sus compañeros aclamándolo con sus fusiles en el aire, en cambio el agarro su fusil, lo levanto en el aire y grito el lema de la compañía 602, -"! RES NOM VERBA ¡"-, hechos no palabras.

-"Wow, entonces es cierto tu derribaste un helicóptero usando tan solo una colt, sin duda eres una leyenda entre los veteranos de aquella guerra"-, fue lo que le dijo Ocelot a Jorge luego de oír su historia, -"bah no es para tanto Ocelot, hay otros soldados que hicieron cosas más increíbles que yo, y también están nuestros pilotos, su vuelo rasante es incomparable en el mundo"-, le dice Jorge a Ocelot, -"ni que los digas, la forma en la que los pilotos de tu país lograron destrozar a la mitad flota real británica usando aviones viejos es digno de leyendas, hasta he tratado de conseguir algunos de esos pilotos para nosotros, pero ninguno acepto nuestra oferta de trabajo"-, le dijo Ocelot, -"¿Qué acaso tienen jets de combate ustedes?", le pregunta Jorge, -"si, tenemos lo que se podría decirse una versión actualizada del f4 phantom, tan solo tenemos unos cuantos los usamos cuando la misión lo requiere"-, le responde Ocelot, -"ya veo, quizás pueda conseguirte a un piloto, es un amigo mío que se acaba de retirar, voló un super etendard durante la guerra, su nombre es mauro y se su número de teléfono ya que de vez en cuando hablamos sobre temas de la vida"-, le dice Jorge, -"ene se caso hablaremos de eso después ahora quizás te estarás preguntando, para que te pedí que me confirmaras la historia del helicóptero"-, le dice Ocelot, -"y supongo que por simple curiosidad"-, le responde Jorge,

-"jeje no, veras tenemos cierto sistema de rango en Diamond Dogs, es un rango por letras, el más bajo es el rango E y el más alto es el rango A los cuales son elites", le explica Ocelot, -"ya veo, ósea que me pediste que te confirmara mi historia para ver si era rango A"-, le responde Jorge, -"emm no, aquí donde quizás las cosas se ponga más confusa pero hay un rango más alto que el del A, y es el rango S y antes de que preguntes se debe a que la letra S era la primera letra del nombre código de nuestro jefe", le explica de vuelta Ocelot, -"ya veo, ¿y qué significa el rango S?"-, le pregunta Jorge, -"rango legendario y tu mi amigo te lo has ganado"-, le responde Ocelot a lo cual Jorge impresionado le pregunta, -"wow enserio, ¿por qué?"-, -"simple Jorge, los reflejos y sentidos que tuviste para derribar ese helicóptero son cualidades de lo que se podría decir un soldado legendario, créeme Jorge que cuando te digo que en Diamond Dogs entran simples soldados, pero salen como leyendas entre los militares de este mundo"-, le responde Ocelot, -"ya veo, y dígame Ocelot, ¿en qué parte de la isla esta la base?"-, le pregunta Jorge, -"jaja y digamos que está en el medio del océano indico"-, le responde Ocelot y Jorge mas impresionado le pregunta, -"! QUE¡" en el medio del océano indico?"-, -"no me creerás hasta que lo veas con tus propios ojos, así que recoge tus cosas nos vamos de aquí"-, le responde Ocelot. Jorge recoge todas sus pertenencias y las pone dentro del bolso, con todo ya listo el y Ocelot se dispusieron a bajar por las escaleras para dejarles las llaves de la habitación, durante el camino Jorge aprovecha para preguntarle a Ocelot, -"me dijiste que le gendarmería las armas que tenia si les mostraba el emblema de Diamond Dogs, ¿Qué acaso el gobierno de Seychelles les debe un favor a ustedes?"-, a lo cual Ocelot le responde, -"quizás supiste que hubo un intento de golpe de estado hace tres años"-, Jorge trata de recordar y luego le responde, -"si, supe que era una grupo de mercenarios sudafricanos que se hicieron pasar por un equipo de rugby", y entonces Ocelot le dice, -"pues adivina quien los detuvo"-,

Jorge al darse cuenta de lo que se refería le dice, -"¿ustedes?, pensé que esos tipos fueron detenidos por las fuerzas locales"-, -"pues en realidad fuimos nosotros, fue uno de nuestros primeros trabajos y en recompensa el gobierno de Seychelles nos dio nuestra base de operaciones, la cual conocerás dentro de un rato"-, le dijo Ocelot. Al llegar a la planta baja Jorge dejo las llaves de la habitación y le dijo a Ocelot, -"supongo ya que la base está en el medio del océano tendremos que ir en bote"-, -"¿Quién hablo sobre un bote?, ven tomemos el ascensor"-, le responde Ocelot, y así tomaron el ascensor hasta el último piso del hotel donde tomaron las escaleras para llegar a la terraza, al ver lo que le esperaba ahí dejo impresionado a Jorge, era un helicóptero pero no uno cualquiera, este era distinto de los demás ya que tenía un fuselaje distintos al de los demás helicópteros militares, a sus costados tenía unas ametralladoras estilo gatling ya sabes aquellas que giran al disparar, por arriba llevaba lo que se podría llamar los porta misiles y también unas clases de turbinas, y también se podía notar ciertas placas de blindaje, es como si fuera un helicóptero de otra era, el helicóptero en si era de color verde oscuro pero se podía notar el emblema de Diamond Dogs en su fuselaje. –"Veo por tu mirada que nuestro transporte te ha dejado medio impresionado, veras lo que tienes aquí es el UTH-66 Blackfoot es un prototipo de helicóptero diseñado por los estadounidenses para el uso del ejercito y fuerzas especiales, aunque en estos años fue distribuido entre los distintos grupos mercenarios que operan en occidente incluyéndonos a nosotros, es un buen helicóptero de transporte y combate, si quieres salir rápidamente del campo de batalla, no tienes a un mejor helicóptero para hacer el trabajo"-,fueron las palabras de Ocelot mientras explicaba la historia de esta máquina de guerra voladora. Sin nada más que decir Ocelot y Jorge entraron al helicóptero, en su interior Jorge se sentó en los asientos traseros al lado de las compuertas mientras que Ocelot se sentó en uno de los asientos que están a los lados, las compuertas laterales se cierran y entonces el helicóptero despega del suelo. Una vez en el aire Jorge se dispone a ver por su ventana como se alejan de las islas y como se dirigen a lo que será su nuevo hogar por cierto tiempo, -"llegaremos dentro de un rato, pero si quieres puedes ir escuchando música desde tu walkman"-, fue lo que le aconseja Ocelot a Jorge el cual saca su walkman del bolso, le inserta el casete musical de una nueva banda argentina llamada "Soda Stéreo", se pone los auriculares y empieza a disfrutar de la canción "por que no puedo ser del jet-set" mientras que observaba el vasto océano extenderse a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto en lo que se podría decir que es un conjunto de plataformas, un hombre observaba lo que era el fruto de todo su trabajo y sufrimiento, Kazuhira Miller no podría estar más orgulloso de su nueva mother base o como también se la llamaba como Outer Heaven la futura nación de mercenarios, tomo tiempo pero al fin pude reconstruir el hogar que había perdido hace nueve años, pero esta vez mas grande y más fuerte. Mother Base era como ya se había dicho un conjunto de plataformas, pero estas plataformas no eran petroleras, eran exclusivamente de uso militar teniendo cada una un propósito en específico, las plataformas de comando eran el centro de todo donde se dirigía todas las operaciones de Diamond Dogs, y a su alrededor se encontraban conectadas las demás secciones de plataformas, las plataformas de las unidades de combate era el lugar donde los distintos escuadrones de combate de Diamond Dogs Vivian, los cuales eran enviados en distintas misiones dependiendo de los contratos que recibía su grupo mercenario, luego estaban las plataformas de investigación y desarrollo donde se creaban las nuevas armas y equipamientos para el uso de Diamond Dogs, todo lo que era tecnología de uso militar era creado por ellos, desde dispositivos que te pueden hacer invisible hasta nuevas armas de gran destrucción, siendo el arma más poderosa la colosal máquina de guerra conocida como Battle gear, un monstruoso tanque no tripulado capaz de detener cualquier ejercito sin importar su tamaño,

luego seguían las plataformas de desarrollo, estas se encargaban de fabricar armas, vehículos y municiones para abastecer a la fuerza mercenaria, las plataformas de apoyo eran las plataformas encargadas de darle apoyo táctico a las unidades de combate en sus misiones como por ejemplo crear distracciones para el enemigo o bombardearlo con un lluvia de misiles, también tienen las herramientas para cambiar el clima así pueden generar lluvias, tormentas de arena o niebla para que así las unidades de combate puedan pasar sin ser percibidas entre las líneas enemigas, las plataformas de inteligencias cuyo trabajo era recoger información de todo el mundo, esto le permitía a Diamond Dogs estar al tanto de las noticias, también se encargaban de dar información previa o nueva durante las misiones, las plataformas medicas era donde los heridos y enfermos eran tratados, también era el lugar donde estaban los calabozos donde eran retenidos los diferentes prisioneros que Diamond Dogs había capturado, y por ultimo estaba una nueva plataforma la cual serviría como lugar para los vehículos aéreos del grupo de mercenarios, la plataforma aérea estaba construida como una gran pista de aterrizaje ya que sería el lugar donde estarían sus nuevos Jets de Combate, todas estas plataformas estaban conectadas con las demas plataforma de comando mediante extensos puentes. Pero había una plataforma y otra formación de plataformas que no estaban conectadas a la Mother Base,

la plataforma de cuarentena era la plataforma donde se trataban a los enfermos de enfermedades altamente contagiosas, fue allí donde ocurrió una de las grandes tragedias para Diamond Dogs, y luego estaban las plataformas de zoológicas, en estas plataformas se mantenía en cautiverio a las diferentes especies de animales que Diamond Dogs capturaba a pedido de una ONG de cuidados animales, por la seguridad de los animales las plataformas eran estaban alejadas a unos cuantos kilómetros de mother base, por si las dudas eran atacados. Hablando de seguridad, cada plataforma estaba bien equipada para un posible ataque enemigo, desde ametralladoras pesadas, morteros, torretas antiaéreas y teniendo en cuenta que cada miembro de la base era un soldado bien entrenado (y armado hasta los dientes), de esta manera cada plataforma estaba equipada para ser unas fuertes impenetrables, convirtiendo a mother base en un fortaleza impenetrable. Una gran fortaleza que era comandada por tres hombres, Big Vos, Ocelot y Miller, el cual no podría estar más orgulloso de su nueva base y de sus hombres, los cuales han probado ser verdaderos diamantes dignos de ser Diamond Dogs, pero aun con toda esta grandeza Miller aun no se libraba de su dolor fantasma, aun puede sentirlo, sentir el cuerpo que perdió,

sentir el dolor de los camaradas que perdió durante los años, no le dejara de doler y él lo sabía, lo cual cargaba con orgullo su dolor como si fuese el único recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue su anterior grupo de mercenarios. "Militaries San Frontieres" lo cual traducido se conocía como soldados sin fronteras un pequeño grupo de mercenarios que creció hasta convertirse en una de las primeras compañías militares privadas del mundo, tuvieron su bautismo de fuego durante la operación Peace Walker donde junto al grupo guerrillero conocido como frente de liberación sandinista, lograron derrotar una unidad renegada de la C.I.A evitando así el despliegue de los diferentes Metal Gears con capacidades de lanzar misiles nucleares a cualquier parte del mundo. Salvaron al mundo de un apocalipsis nuclear y el mundo se los agradeció destruyéndolos a todos, aun recuerda aquella fatídica noche, aun recuerda los gritos, los disparos, las explosiones y el olor humo de la anterior Mother Base incendiándose, pero todo eso estaba en el pasado, tanto Militaries San Frontieries y como la anterior Mother Base era fantasmas del pasado, fantasma que lo siguen atormentando. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando uno de sus soldados toca su hombro para llamar su atención,

-"¿Qué sucede Flying Eagle?"-, Flying Eagle era el nombre código del soldado el cual era rango S, -"nada señor, tan solo vine informarle que la nueva sección para las plataformas de apoyo esta casi completa"-, fueron las palabras del soldado, -"es bueno oír eso soldado y dime, ¿Cómo están nuestros invitados?"-, le pregunta Miller, -"los refugiados del I.R.A las están pasando bien señor, se llevan bien con los miembros de la base"-, le responde Flying Eagle, -"me alegro que la estén pasando bien"-, fue lo que dijo Miller pero de pronto su Idroid sonó, Miller agarra el pequeño aparato y habla a través de él, -"¿qué sucede Wise Owl?"-, le pregunta al soldado por el aparato, -"es sobre Ocelot señor, me informan que ya está en camino de vuelta con el nuevo miembro, el cual ya se confirmo que es un rango S", cambio-, fueron las palabras de Wise Owl un miembro de la unidad de inteligencia, -"excelente noticia soldado, por cierto infórmele a Boss que venga a las plataforma central de comando para recibir al nuevo miembro"-, fue lo que dijo Miller pero entonces siente una voz familiar detrás de el, -"eso no será necesario Kaz"-, era la voz de Big Boss el comandante en jefe de Diamond Dogs , -"cancela lo ultimo el ya esta acá"-, le dijo Miller al soldado por el aparato para después decirle a Big Boss, -"primera vez que no me haces esperar Boss"-, a lo cual Big Boss se ríe un poco y le dice, -"y la única vez Kaz, en fin venia decirte que Code Talker por fin encontró la cura para Quiet"-, al escuchar esto Kaz sorprendido le dice, -"¿enserio?, supongo que ahora iras a buscarla"-, -" si Kaz, iré hoy y tratare de encontrarla en algún lugar de Afganistán"-, le responde Big Boss, -"aun no estoy seguro sobre esto Boss pero es tu decisión, al menos acompáñame a ver al nuevo miembro de la base que Ocelot consiguió para nosotros"-, le dice Kaz,

-"con que Ocelot consiguió un nuevo miembro dime, ¿es rango A o rango S"- , le pregunta Big Boss a Kaz, -"rango S, lo demás lo sabremos cuando lleguen a la base"-, le responde Kaz luego los dos escuchan a alguien detrás de ellos, -"hey comandante Miller y Big Boss, es bueno verlos aquí"-, era la voz de un hombre de 34 años, el cual vestía un suéter verde, pantalones camuflados y unas botas negras, -"oh Richard es bueno verte acá también"-, fue lo que dijo Kaz. Richard era el líder del grupo de refugiados del I.R.A o por sus siglas en ingles Irish Republic Army que se traduce como Ejercito de la Republica Irlandesa, un grupo guerrillero que luchaba por la independencia de Irlanda del Reino Unido, grupo del cual Richard y su escuadrón pertenecían, al parecer el escuadrón de Richard logro un ataque exitoso sobre una base militar británica, la cual se encontraba en Irlanda, lo cual hiso que tanto él y su escuadrón fuesen buscados por las autoridades británicas, así que el I.R.A se contacto con Diamond Dogs para que los aceptasen como refugiados, a cambio Richard y su escuadrón les ayudarían en sus futuras misiones, tanto Big Boss como Miller aceptaron la propuesta del I.R.A ya que les recordaban el tiempo cuando ayudaron al Frente de Liberación Sandinista en sus tiempos de Militaires San Frontieres. –"¿Cómo la están pasando usted y sus hombres?"-, le pregunta Big Boss a Richard, -"la estamos pasando de maravilla Boss, su base es el paraíso, y mis chicos ya se llevan bien con sus hombres, obviamente sabemos que esto no es gratis, así que ya sabe Boss, mis chicos y yo estamos listos para servirles, tan solo denos una orden y nosotros la cumpliremos"-, fueron las palabras de Richard, -"yo sé que lo harán Richard, hasta ahora por qué no me acompaña a mí y a Miller a recibir a un nuevo integrante"-, le dice Big Boss, -"será un placer Boss, siempre me gusta conocer gente nueva"-, le contesta Richard, -"bien porque veo que ya están llegando"-, dice Miller haciendo que Richard y Big Boss mirasen el cielo donde pudieron notar como un helicóptero se acercaba.

En el helicóptero Jorge se quito los auriculares al ver por primera vez la base de Diamond Dogs, le era increíble ver toda esta gran formación de plataformas la cuales se extendían por todos lados, para que pudiera apreciar aun mejor la vista Ocelot le abre una de las compuertas del helicóptero, de inmediato Jorge pudo sentir el aire fresco y el olor a mar, el helicóptero siguió avanzando hasta llegar al centro de la base donde Jorge pudo ver a tres hombres esperándolos, el primero pudo notar que le faltaba el brazo izquierdo y también la pierna derecha ya que pudo notar la prótesis por la extraña delgadez de la pierna derecha, el hombre era blanco y de cabello rubio, vestía un saco marrón claro ,un uniforme formal militar, lentes de sol y una boina de color roja oscura, el segundo hombre era blanco y de cabello negro, vestía un suéter verde y unos pantalones camuflados, y el tercero era el que más le llamo la atención, era blanco de cabello oscuro y llevaba un parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo, también pudo notar como tenía un gran pedazo de metralla alojada en su frente y también lo que parecía ser un brazo robótico en lo que alguna vez fue su brazo derecho, el hombre en si vestía un uniforme de combate verde. El helicóptero aterriza en el helipuerto, Jorge puede sentir como el motor se apaga y las hélices empiezan lentamente a detenerse,-"espera que hable yo primero"-, le dice Ocelot a la vez que este baja y se dirige a los tres hombres, Ocelot habla con ellos durante un corto rato y después le indica a Jorge que se acerque, Jorge baja del helicóptero y con su bolso en mano se dirige a los tres hombres,

-"es un gusto conocerte al fin Jorge, bienvenido a Diamond Dogs tu nuevo hogar temporal, yo soy Big Boss el comandante en jefe"-, lo saluda Big Boss mientras extiende su brazo robótico para estrecharle la mano, -"el gusto es mío Big Boss, gracias por dejarme unirme y le prometo que no lo defraudare"-, le contesta Jorge a la vez que estrecha su mano robótica la cual es fría por el metal que la conforma, ahora que lo veía más de cerca Jorge pudo notar que Big Boss tenía barias cicatrices tanto en su rostro como en su brazo izquierdo, también pudo notar que el pedazo de metralla que tenia alojado en la frente le hacía parecer como si tuviera un cuerno, como si Big Boss hubiera salido del mismo infierno, un infierno que Jorge conoce bien, Guerra el infierno en la tierra. –"yo sé que no nos defraudaras Jorge, espero verte en tus futuras misiones"-, le dice Big Boss a Jorge, -"ahora que ya conociste a Big Boss déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Kazuhira Miller soy el segundo al mando, dirijo las cosas en la base cuando Boss está en sus misiones, Ocelot ya nos conto sobre ti Jorge y sé que serás de gran ayuda para Diamond Dogs"-, fueron las palabras de Miller, -"se que será así comandante Miller, cualquier orden que usted y Big Boss me den yo la cumpliré", le contesta Jorge,

-"bien ya que conociste a los jefes de la base es tiempo de que me conozcas, teniente Richard del I.R.A déjame decirte que los Irlandeses apoyamos a los argentinos en la reclamación de las islas Malvinas, cualquier enemigo de la corona británica es un amigo de Irlanda"-, le dice Richard a Jorge a la vez que estrechaba su mano, -"es un gusto saber eso además no sabía que el I.R.A trabaja para Diamond Dogs"-, le dice Jorge, -"tan solo yo y mi escuadrón trabajamos para Diamond Dogs ya que estamos como refugiados políticos acá, así ya que sabes yo y mis chicos estamos listos para ayudarte en tus futuras misiones"-, le contesta Richard, "me alegra saber eso Richard, también espero combatir junto a ti en el campo de batalla, que por cierto tengo algo para Boss", les dice Jorge a la vez que abría su bolso para sacar el cuchillo facón para entregárselo a Big Boss, "es un regalo de mi parte en agradecimiento por dejarme unirme a Diamond Dogs", le dice Jorge a la vez que le entrega el cuchillo, Big Boss toma el cuchillo para después sacarlo de su funda para revelar su gran filo y tamaño, también pudo notar el emblema de Diamond Dogs inscrito en el enorme cuchillo lo cual le hizo sonreír,-"gracias Jorge, este cuchillo será de gran utilidad para mis futuras misiones"-, le agradece Big Boss, -"siendo honesto Boss pero los bastardos se orinaran encima con tan solo ver el tamaño de ese cuchilla sobre sus gargantas"-, comenta Richard riendo,

-"nunca vi un cuchillo como ese"-, comenta Miller pero antes de que Jorge pudiera Explicarle Ocelot se le adelanta,-"es un cuchillo facón utilizado por los gauchos de Argentina, los gauchos era como los cowboys aunque la diferencia era de que los gauchos usaban tan solo cuchillos como combate, seguramente era maestros en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo lo cual convierte este cuchillo en el arma indicada para la leyenda que es Big Boss"-, -"Ya veo, bueno Jorge que te parece que vayamos a mi oficina para integrarte oficialmente a Diamond Dogs"-, le dice Miller a Jorge, -"de acuerdo comandante Miller"-, le responde Jorge, -"con su permiso señores me iré a ver que hacen mis chicos, nos vemos Jorge"-, se despide Richard mientras se va de la plataforma, -"yo iré a prepararme, de vuelta Jorge gracias por este cuchillo"-, se despide Big Boss a lo cual Jorge le hace el saludo militar, -"yo en cambio te acompañare a la oficina de Kaz ya que después tengo que llevarte a la armería para recoger tu uniforme y nuevo equipamiento"-, le dice Ocelot a Jorge a lo cual el asiente con la cabeza, Jorge sigue a Kaz y a Ocelot hacia el edificio central de las plataformas de comando, pensaba preguntarle a Ocelot por que le llamo Kaz a Miller pero no lo hizo, ya que seguramente era un apodo que le puso por que ellos dos ya eran como amigos o algo.

Ya dentro de la oficina Kaz se sienta en su escritorio mientras que Jorge se sienta al frente, Kaz saca unos papeles y le dice a Jorge, -"muy bien Jorge creo que ya conoces esto del papeleo, es un procedimiento regular así que solo te diré algunas preguntas"-, -"de acuerdo Comandante Miller"-, le responde Jorge, -"bueno aquí la primera pregunta, ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?", -"Jorge Romualdo Aragón"-, -"¿nacionalidad y ciudad de origen?"-, -"Argentina y Buenos Aires"-, -"¿Cuál es tu tipo de sangre?"-, -"A positivo"-, "¿a qué unidad militar Argentina pertenecía antes de unirnos?"-, -"a la compañía de comandos 602"-, -"¿cuál es tu número de identificación o documento?"-, -"ochenta millones setecientos trece y ochocientos veinte"-, -"muy bien Jorge eso es todo, ten pon tu firma aquí y tu huella dactilar aquí"-, le dice Kaz a la vez que le pasa los papeles los cuales Jorge firma y se los regresa de vuelta, -"Muy bien Jorge ya eres oficialmente un miembro de Diamond Dogs, viendo por tus habilidades te asignare a la unidad de combate"-, le dice Kaz pero entonces Ocelot quien estaba esperando afuera entra y dice, -"Sobre eso Kaz, quería decirle a Jorge sobre cierta unidad de combate que quizás podría interesarle"-, Kaz viendo a lo que Ocelot se refería dio un suspiro de molestia y dijo, -"ya sé a qué vienes con eso Ocelot, pero es decisión de Jorge"-, -"¿decisión sobre qué?"-, pregunta Jorge,

-"sobre unirte a la mejor unidad especial de Diamond Dogs, la unidad Ocelot, dirigida por mi"-, le explica Ocelot a Jorge, "-ya veo, entonces que así sea la unidad Ocelot elijo", dice Jorge lo cual hace que Ocelot sonría y diga, -"buena decisión Jorge, no te arrepentirás de ella"-, -"muy bien ahora pasemos a lo siguiente, lo cual sería tu nombre código, veras Jorge aquí en Diamond Dogs tenemos un sistema de nombres códigos basados en animales, obviamente estos códigos se basan en las habilidades de nuestro personal"-, le explica Kaz a Jorge, -"ya veo, entonces ¿cuál sería mi nombre código?"-, le pregunta Jorge, -"de ahora en adelante serás conocido como Wild Viper"-, le responde Kaz, -"Víbora Salvaje"-, repite Jorge su código nombre en español, -"exacto"-, le responde Kaz haciendo sorprender a Jorge que supiera lo que dijo, -"acaso sabe español comandante Miller"-, le pregunta Jorge a Kaz, -"si al igual que Ocelot"-, le responde Kaz a Jorge el cual saca el Martin Fierro de su bolso y se lo entrega a Kaz, -"en ese caso tenga esto como un regalo por también dejarme unirme, es el Martin Fierro un poema narrativo que habla sobre la vida de los Gauchos en Argentina"-, Kaz agarra el libro y sonriendo le dice, -"gracias Jorge seguro será un buen material de lectura"-, -"muy bien Jorge creo que es el momento de que vayamos a la armería a por tu nuevo uniforme y equipamiento"-, le dice Ocelot a Jorge –"de acuerdo Ocelot, con su permiso comandante Miller"-, se despide Jorge de Kaz, -"vaya tranquilo soldado"-, le responde Kaz.

Ya en la armería Ocelot le mostro los diferentes equipamientos y armamentos que Diamond Dogs poseía, algunos ya eran conocidos por Jorge pero otros era ya cosa nueva, como el lanza misiles "killer Bee" el cual en realidad era el famoso lanza misiles "Stinger" el cual puede disparar misiles teledirigidos a sus blancos, en eso Ocelot agarra un rifle el cual Jorge nunca había visto, -"te presento al AM MRS-4, es un rifle de propósitos múltiples, un rifle diseñado para misiones de infiltración y sigilo, además del silenciador puedes adherirles varios accesorios tale como lanzagranadas, linternas, miras láser o los tres al mismo tiempo, también puedes adherirle cualquier mira óptica que desees aunque en mi opinión la mira hibrida es la mejor de todas"-, le explica Ocelot a la vez que le entrega el rifle a Jorge el cual el revisa el arma, -"como diríamos en Argentina, esta arma esta buenísima"-, le dice Jorge a Ocelot lo cual este se ríe y le dice, -"en eso tienes razón, pero recuerda tienes un gran inventario de armamento en Diamond Dogs, cada arma que vez aquí fue elegida o modificada para cumplir con los requisitos de cada misión encargada, ya después te enseñare como pedir armamento aun si estas en el campo de batalla, pero ahora déjame enseñarte algo"-, dicho eso Ocelot se acerca a una pequeña caja de metal para después agarrarla y mostrársela a Jorge. Ocelot la abre y dentro de ella había un gran revolver plateado, -"esto mi querido amigo es la Desert Eagle, de munición 44 magnum y un calibre de 12,7 mm, el revólver más potente hasta ahora"-, le explica Ocelot a la vez que este agarra el revólver para después seguir explicando, -"este es su diseño original, ya que he oído que piensan hacerlo una pistola automática, tiene una capacidad de cinco balas y el retroceso, cielos te puede dislocar la muñeca si no lo agarras bien, por eso cuando lo uses asegúrate de agarrarlo con las dos manos"-,

le termina de explicar Ocelot para después entregarle el revólver a Jorge, al tenerla en la mano Jorge siente el gran peso que este revolver tiene lo cual justifica el gran calibre de esta arma, -"también puedes adherirle algunas miras ópticas, sabes lo usaría yo que soy un gran fan de los revólveres, pero el retroceso de este no va con mi estilo de lucha que digamos, en eso prefiero la Colt Single Action Army ese sí que es un gran revolver, pero ahora estoy probando el tornado-6 un versión alterada de la uragan-5 para que cumpla con mis preferencias, por eso te entrego la Desert Eagle a ti , mi instinto me dice que es el arma indicada para ti"-, le dice Ocelot a Jorge, -"en ese caso te agradezco por darme tal magnifico revolver"-, le responde Jorge sonriendo, -"muy bien ahora veamos tu uniforme de combate, sígueme por aquí esta"-. Al pasar de un rato Jorge ya se encontraba equipado con su nuevo uniforme de combate, el cual era negro con un patrón de camuflaje, el uniforme estaba equipado con todo lo necesario para que Jorge pudiera sobrevivir en el campo de batalla, también venia con un pasamontañas negro pero era tan solo utilizado en las misiones, lo último era un boina roja con el emblema de Diamond Dogs la cual debía usar todo el tiempo, todo esto era el uniforme distinguido de la unidad Ocelot,

Jorge se mira en un espejo contemplándose en su nuevo uniforme de combate, en eso Ocelot viene para decirle, -"bien como Kaz ya te había dicha de ahora en adelante te llamaremos por tu nombre código, así que oficialmente ya eres Wild Viper de acuerdo"-, Jorge no…. Viper lo mira y le responde, -"de acuerdo Ocelot"-, Ocelot sonríe y le dice, -"bien ahora sígueme Viper tengo una última cosa que mostrarte"-, y dicho así Viper sigue a Ocelot hacia una mesa metálica donde se encontraba un pequeño estuche metálico, Ocelot lo abre dejando que Viper vea un aparato que nunca vio en su vida, -"esto Viper es el Idroid, la herramienta fundamental para tu supervivencia en el campo de batalla"-, le dijo Ocelot a la vez que encendía el aparato el cual para la sorpresa de Viper proyecto un holograma el cual mostraba un mapa entero de la base, en eso Ocelot empezó a explicarle,-"el Idroid es un aparato diseñado y creado por nosotros, tiene varias funciones como la de ser una radio portátil, un mapa, brindar información mediante archivos digitales o escuchando las cintas de grabación las cuales te dan información previa a la misión, también puedes escuchar algo de música pero eso te lo diré como hacerlo después, la lente además de proyectar el holograma también funciona como cámara, ya que va en el pecho justo donde va la radio portátil, de esta forma nos permite ver lo que estás viendo, y lo mejor puede analizar archivos enemigos y mandar la información a la base sin que tengas que robar el archivo"-,

dicho eso Ocelot le entrega el Idroid a Viper y este lo observa aun sorprendido, Ocelot siguió explicando, -"ves ese gran triangulo verde ese eres tú, el emblema de Diamond Dogs verde soy yo, los círculos verdes son vehículos o torretas aliadas, y los demás triángulos verdes son aliados o compañeros, ahora los enemigos aparecerán en triángulos pero con la diferencia de que estarán en rojo, al igual que con los vehículos y torretas, pero para eso tienes que marcarlos y para eso necesitaras esto"-, y terminado sus palabras Ocelot le entrega a Viper unas clases de binoculares, -"estos binoculares están hecho para que detectes enemigos aun en largas distancias, puede analizar a los soldados enemigos para ver sus habilidades, lo cual te dicen sin son soldados totalmente expertos o es su primer día en el campo de batalla, una vez analizado le pondrá una marca la cual aparecerá en tu Idroid ya que están conectados inalámbricamente, también puedes marcar cierta zona y u ubicación exacta parecerá en el mapa, también si esta la ocasión de que te encuentres con algo que no tienes idea de que es, tan solo pulsa el botón de llamar y yo o algún miembro de la unidad de inteligencia te dirá que es lo que tienes delante de tuyo, por ultimo no necesitas hablar por Idroid para pedir suministros, armas, o apoyo aéreo, simplemente ve al menu de misión y elige la opción suministros, de ahí eliges que clase de suministros quiere y después eliges la zona de entrega en el mapa, si necesitas apoyo puedes ir a la opción de apoyo y elegir una clase de bombardeo, eliges la zona y dentro de un rato veras como un lluvia de misiles cae sobre las posiciones enemigas todo gracia a la unidad de apoyo, si el enemigo aun sigue en pie siempre puedes pedir apoyo de nuestros helicópteros tan solo ve a la opción de helicóptero y eliges la zona de combate,

también es lo mismo cuando tienes que salir del campo de batalla, tan solo eliges la zona de extracción del mapa, para terminar el Idroid te ira diciendo nueva información, tales como el cambio del clima, actividad nueva en las posiciones enemigas, o información nueva sobre la misión"-, le termina de explicar Ocelot, en cambio Viper yo por deducción apaga el Idroid y lo pone en el sujetador de radio de su pecho, en eso Ocelot le dice, -"como te dije tu supervivencia depende de ese aparato y no te preocupes por ensuciarlo, el Idroid fue diseñado para aguantar cualquier terreno, puedes sumergirlo bajo el agua y aun funcionara, ahora una última cosa que tengo que mostrarte"-, terminado su frase Ocelot le entrega unas pequeñas bolsas a Viper, las cuales van en su cinturón, -"estos son los dispositivos de extracción fulton, que no te confunda su tamaño, dentro de esas bolsas hay un globo meteorológico capaz de levantar tanques del suelo, el objetivo de esto es que nos consigas nuevo material o personal para la base, si es que vez a un soldado enemigo cuya habilidades serian útiles para Diamond Dogs, simplemente noquéalo usando tranquilizantes o con combate cuerpo a cuerpo, una vez noqueado le enganchas los arneses de las bolsas a él y eso hará que el dispositivo se active inflando el globo y levantando el soldado del suelo al aire, una vez arriba uno de nuestros helicópteros lo recogerá y lo llevara de vuelta a Mother Base, una vez ahí le damos la opción de unírsenos,

si es que dice que si pasara a ser un miembro de Diamond Dogs, si dice que no lo dejaremos que se vaya tranquilamente, aquí en Diamond Dogs respetamos la libertad, también puedes extraer tanques o cualquier clase de vehículo enemigo incluyendo los blindados, lo mismo con la torretas de ametralladoras o de armas antiaéreas, puedes también extraer contenedores de recursos enemigos, también te ahorra el esfuerzo de rescatar a un prisionero simplemente ponle el dispositivo, y por ultimo si es que vez algún animal en el campo de batalla extráelo si puedes ya que una ONG de cuidados animales nos paga para sacar animales del campo de batalla"-, termino de explicar Ocelot, Viper no pudo evitar sonreír ya que lo que dijo Ocelot hacia que no se arrepintiera de haberse unido a Diamond Dogs, se notaba que ellos era buenos hombres y saber que tenia la opción de no matar a su enemigo le cayó bien para su moral, -"muy bien Viper ya te he explicado todo lo que tienes que saber, ahora salgamos de acá tengo que mostrarte tu habitación en las plataformas de la unidad de combate", le dice Ocelot y Viper lo sigue a las afueras de la plataforma central de comando, se van hasta la siguiente plataforma donde un soldado de la unidad Ocelot los esperaba en un Jeep, -"Viper déjame presentarte a Unruly Bull antes conocido como Fernando de España"-, le presenta Ocelot a Viper, -"encantado de conocerte Viper"-, le dice Bull a Viper en su acento español, -"el placer es mío Bull"-, le responde Viper, Bull era un hombre de 32 años, piel blanca y cabello castaño, -"muy bien Bull llévanos a las plataformas de la unidad de combate"-, le ordena Ocelot, -"en seguida señor"-, le responde Bull, ya con los tres en el jeep, Bull lo enciende y en unos segundo el jeep ya andaba por los puentes que conectaban las plataformas, -"y dime Viper, ¿ya conociste a Richard?"-, le pregunta Bull a Viper, -"si lo he conocido, es un hombre simpático"-, le responde Viper, -"y con un buen escuadrón, sobre todo esa Samantha, esa irlandesa sí que es buena, lástima que ha rechazado mis maravillosos encantos"-, le comenta Bull haciendo reír a Viper, -"ya déjate de tus intentos de ser Romeo Bull, mantén la vista en el camino o acaso quieres que te recuerde el accidente"-, le regaña Ocelot, -"lo sé señor, lo siento señor"-, le responde Bull y se queda callado, y así el viaje transcurre en silencio mientras que Viper observa el tranquilo océano extendiéndose a su alrededor.

Ya en las plataformas de la unidad de combate, Viper y Ocelot se bajan para ser recibidos por otro miembro de la unidad Ocelot, -"señor me alegra saber que llego bien a la base"-, el hombre era joven de al menos unos 26 años, de piel morena y cabello oscuro, -"también es un gusto verte Brave Cóndor"-, le responde Ocelot, -"déjame presentarte a Viper antes conocido como Jorge de Argentina"-, -"un gusto conocerte Cóndor"-, le dice Viper a Cóndor mientras estrecha su mano, -"el placer es mío Viper, que por cierto antes yo era conocido como Ibáñez de Chile"-, le responde Cóndor, -"lo sé, tu acento te delata"-, le comenta Viper. Al pasar de un rato tanto Viper, Cóndor y Ocelot ya estaban adentro de la plataforma, les costó tan solo unos cuantos minutos llegar a las barracas de la unidad Ocelot, donde Viper pudo ver a varios soldados en sus literas o cambiándose, algunos conversaban entre ellos y otros simplemente revisaban sus armas, -"puedes poner tus cosas en los casilleros de allá y tus armas en el armero de allá, compartirás litera junto a Cóndor por ahora dejare que te acomodes, yo en cambio tengo que volver a las plataformas de comando que por cierto, luego de que te acomodes tu, Cóndor y Bull irán de patrullaje por las plataformas de comando también"-, le dice Ocelot a Viper, -"entendido señor"-,

le responde Viper haciendo el saludo militar a lo cual Ocelot le responde de la misma manera para después irse. Ya con todas sus cosas acomodadas Viper y Cóndor se dispusieron a salir de la plataforma para después subir en el jeep donde Bull los estaba esperando, en el camino Cóndor le dice a Viper, -"oye Viper no te molesta que te pregunte algo"-, a lo cual Viper contesta, -"no para nada, dime qué quieres preguntarme"-, y entonces Cóndor le pregunta algo nervioso, -"¿cuál es tu opinión sobre los chilenos luego de que chile traicionara a la Argentina con respecto al conflicto de las Malvinas?"-, al oír eso Bull ya se esperaba una tremenda discusión pero Viper responde tranquilamente, -"¿traición?, tu país no nos traiciono Cóndor, sobre todo cuando no era un país sino una dictadura al igual que Argentina, esos malditos de Pinochet y Videla hicieron que nuestros pueblos se odiaran"-, la respuesta de Viper hiso sonreír a Cóndor, -"y tienes toda la razón Viper, ósea nuestros dos pueblos solían ser hermanos, eso era lo que San Martin hubiera querido"-, le comenta Cóndor, -"y porque no tiene que seguir así, los hermanos son hermanos para siempre que no"-, le contesta Viper a la vez que extiende su mano, -"si por qué no"-, le responde Cóndor a la vez que extiende su mano para estrechar a la de Viper, -"países distintos, hermanos por instinto"-,

Bull sonríe al ver que se está llevando bien, -"sabes Viper seguro que pronto España apoyara a la Argentina en la reclamación de las Malvinas ya que esos malditos de los británicos también nos quitaron algo"- le comenta Bull a Viper,-"¿enserio?, ¿qué les quitaron?"-, le pregunta Viper, -"pues una isla al norte llamada Gibraltar, nuestro gobierno reclama la soberanía sobre esas islas"-, le explica Bull, -"mmm se podría decir que los enemigos de nuestros países seria el Reino Unido y Estados Unidos"-, comenta Viper, -"no, nuestro enemigo es más que Estados Unidos y el Reino Unido es una fuerza que está controlando todo y se vuelve más poderosa con cada día"-, le responde Cóndor a Viper, -"¿qué fuerza es esa? "-, le pregunta Viper pero Bull le responde, -"dejemos que Ocelot te lo explique que ya hemos llegado en las plataforma de comando, oye mira ahí está Richard con su escuadrón y ahí está Samantha, veamos si esta vez no se resiste a mis encantos"-. Los tres soldados se bajan del Jeep, Bull y Cóndor van a ver a Richard y a su escuadrón, Viper iba acompañarlos pero ve como Big Boss está parado en la plataforma central de comando así que decide ir a saludarlo, al acercarse nota que lleva el mismo uniforme de combate pero estas con un patrón de camuflaje para el desierto y no tan solo eso, también siente el ruido de un helicóptero acercándose pero más que eso escucha una voz femenina cantando una canción que para Viper y los demás soldados de Diamond Dogs le parecía bella, sorprendentemente la música venia de uno parlantes en un helicóptero con un patrón de colores rojo y negro,

el helicóptero aterriza en el helipuerto donde Big Boss lo estaba esperando, pero antes de que pudiera subir Viper lo llama, -"Boss veo que esta por irse a una misión"-, Big Boss reconociéndolo le dice, -"así es Viper, que por cierto voy estrenar el cuchillo que me regalaste"-, dicho así Big Boss saca el cuchillo facón de la funda que tenia atrás de su cadera,-"me alegra saber eso Boss"-, le responde Viper pero entonces se escucha unos ladridos atrás suyo, Viper se da vuelta y se encuentra con un Lobo el cual vestía un equipo de combate negro y también tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo, el Lobo se acerca a Viper para olfatearlo y después sentarse frente a él, en cambio Viper se agacha y lo acaricia, -"veo que has conocido a DD Viper, lo rescate de Afganistán cuando era un simple cachorro y mira como ha crecido"-, le dice Big Boss el cual llama a DD y este le responde con un ladrido para después subirse al helicóptero, -"si me permite preguntarle, ¿Cuál es la misión a la que va Boss?"-, le pregunta Viper y Big Boss lo mira para después responderle, -"voy a rescatar a una vieja amiga se podría decir"-, por el tono y su expresión Viper pudo deducir que era más que una amiga,

-"en ese caso le deseo suerte Boss, se que lo lograra"-, le dice Viper a la vez que le da el saludo militar el cual Big Boss responde de la misma manera, luego de eso Big Boss sube al helicóptero y este despega, por el camino vio como todo los soldados en Mother Base lo saludaban dándole fuerza y esperanza, Big Boss mira al horizonte oceánico y dice en sus pensamientos, -"Aguanta Quiet ya voy con la cura, no importa en qué parte de Afganistán estés porque voy a encontrarte, voy a salvarte y así estaremos juntos hasta que el tiempo nos borre"-, vio devuelta hacia Mother Base y de repente no pudo evitar sentir un dejavu, -"Boss tienes que rescatar a Paz y a Chico del campamento omega"-, la voz de Kaz la cual era un recuerdo de aquella trágica misión de hace nueve años atrás, -"tengo un mal presentimiento"-, fue el pensamiento de Big Boss para después acercarse al piloto del helicóptero y decirle, -"Pequod acelera el paso, mientras más rápido lleguemos más rápido terminaremos con todo esto"-, fue lo que le ordeno al piloto, -"de acuerdo Boss acelerando el paso, estaremos ahí en poco tiempo"-, le responde Pequod, Big Boss se acomoda en su asiento DD le da un gemido triste, Big Boss lo acaricia diciéndole, -"tranquilo amigo todo estará bien, la sacaremos de allí y volveremos rápido a la base"-, fueron sus palabras mientras que el helicóptero volaba hacia Afganistán.

Ya han pasado nueve horas desde que Big Boss salió de Mother Base hacia su misión en Afganistán, era las cuatro de la tarde y Viper aun seguía patrullando las plataformas de comando junto a Bull y Cóndor, mientras que en otra parte de la base en la nueva plataforma que sería parte de las plataformas de apoyo. Los soldados empezaron la construcción de lo que sería el edificio que iría sobre la plataforma, uno de los soldados comenta, -"he oído que Boss ha ordenado un cambio de clima para que llueva en Afganistán"-, al escuchar eso otro soldado pregunta, -"cielos, ¿en qué clase de misión estará?"-, pregunta el soldado, -"no te asustes pero he oído que fue a buscar a esa mujer para traerla de vuelta"-, le responde otro, -"a ese monstruo, nah no creo"-, comenta otro soldado. Esos soldados mantuvieron su posición sin darse cuenta que algo se estaba materializando detrás de ellos, -"¡oigan! Algo está apareciendo en el centro de la plataforma"-, fue la alerta que dio un soldado, y así todos en la plataforma detienen lo que estaban haciendo para ver como una estructura aparecía frente a ellos, la estructura tenía una construcción estilo Greco-Romana casi parecido a un templo, pero en realidad era una entrada cuyo interior era profundamente oscuro, uno de los soldado se acerco para tratar de ver algo ene esa oscuridad,

-"y, ¿ves algo?"-, le pregunta uno de los soldados, el soldado que miraba la entrada se da vuelta y dice, -"no, no veo en esa oscuri…."-, su frase fue interrumpida ya que el pobre hombre fue atravesado por la espalda por una lanza, el soldado cae muerto y para el shock de sus camaradas una criaturas salen de la oscuridad, todas llevan armaduras y armas medievales, y para ponerlo peor detrás de esas criaturas un ejército estilo romano salió de la oscuridad marchando, hubo un momento de silencio hasta que uno de esos "romanos" toco un cuerno haciendo que su sonido sea la señal para que aquellas criaturas se lanzaran contra los soldados, -"¡SANTA MIERDA!"-, fue lo que grito uno de los soldados a la vez que disparaba junto a sus compañeros aquella oleada monstruosa que en unos segundos los alcanzaría. En las plataformas de comando Viper estaba observando el océano mientras que Cóndor estaba molestando a Bull ya que este trato de seducir a Samantha una de las miembros del I.R.A solo para recibir un fuerte cachetazo de ella, Cóndor reía al recordar el momento lo cual no le hacía gracia a Bull pero no ayudaba que tuviese una palma roja marcada en su cara, a Viper también le causaba algo de gracia pero de pronto escucho el ruido de disparos en la lejanía,-"chicos escuchen"-, les aviso Viper, Cóndor y Bull se callan y escuchan lo mismo que Viper, -"son disparos"-, dice Cóndor,

-"si pero de donde coño vienen"-, comento Bull, de pronto de sus Idroids cientos de voces empezaron a gritar, -"¡AQUÍ PLATAFORMA DE APOYO ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE"-, -"¡REFUERZOS NECESITAMOS REFUERZOS AHORA!"-, -"¡SON MONSTRUOS EL ENEMIGO SON PUTOS Y MALDITOS MONSTRUOS!"-, -" ¡AQUÍ PUNCHING CRAB NOS HEMOS REFUGIADO DENTRO DE LA PLATAFORMA NO AGUANTAREMOS POR MUCHO TIEMPO….QUE ESTAN DENTRO ESTAN DENTRO!"-, la alarma empezó a sonar mientras que Viper saco sus binoculares y vio hacia las plataformas de apoyo de las cuales se podían ver como varias columnas de humo se alzaban de ellas, sus ojos no podían creer lo que el lente del binocular le mostraba, Criaturas y Hombres con armaduras medievales atacan las plataformas masacrando a cada hombre que se cruzaba en su camino, en cambio los soldados hacían todo lo posible para defenderlas, las ametralladoras y fusiles mataban a varios de esos medievales, pero el tema que ese ataque medieval les había caído de sorpresa y además había demasiado de ellos lo cual no favorecía a los soldados ya que había pocos soldados patrullando en esas plataformas, el resto estaba adentro el cual tuvieron que encerrarse ahí para evitar que esas criaturas y hombre medievales entrasen dentro de las plataformas,

tan solo los soldados de la primera plataforma pudieron organizar una defensa para frenar al ejercito medieval, los soldados disparaban sus fusiles y ametralladoras pesadas contra la oleada medieval, mientras que los francotiradores en el edificio y en la torres de grúa daban tiros certeros en las cabezas de los medievales, mientras que otros soldados agarraban los morteros para hacerles llover granadas de mortero sobre los medievales haciendo que las explosiones destrozara a tanto hombre como a bestia, pero aun así seguían viniendo como una plaga que no acababa, Viper vio como los soldados que manejaban las torretas antiaéreas disparaban a algo en el cielo, -"pero qué demonios estarán disparando al cielo, no es como si esos medievales tuviesen aviones o helicópteros"-, su duda fue respondida al escuchar como algo pesado caía atrás suyo. Viper, Cóndor y Bull se dieron vuelta para ver que lo que había caído era la mitad destrozada de un soldado, y para el horror de los tres hombres escucharon una clase de rugido sobre ellos, -"!POR SAN JORGE BENDITO¡"-, fue el grito de Viper al ver como varios dragones surcaban los cielos de Mother Base , vio como tres de esos dragones venían en picada hacia ellos así que reacciono rápido tomando a Cóndor y a Bull tirándolos al suelo.

Los tres dragones pasaron sobre ellos a gran velocidad, rápidamente los tres se levantaron a la vez que le sacaban el seguro a sus fusiles para después dispararlos contra aquellas criaturas aladas, las balas penetraron las escamas de una matándola haciéndola caer al mar pero no detuvo las otras dos, las cuales hicieron otra pasada haciendo que los tres soldados se agachasen a la vez que seguían disparándoles, los dos dragones pasaron sobre ellos y entonces algo cayo del segundo dragón, para la sorpresa de Viper era un hombre medieval lo cual indicaba que estas bestias eran domadas por ellos, el hombre se levanta y al ver a Viper junto a sus compañeros saca su daga y corre hacia ellos, Viper trata de dispararle solo para escuchar el no deseado click indicando el cargador vacío, trato de sacar el revolver desert Eagle pero el medieval estaba a unos metros de el hasta que una tormenta de balas cae sobre el medieval, las balas destrozaron su cuerpo agujereándolo por todos lados a la vez que las balas arrancaban su brazo izquierdo, fue entonces cuando una bala da en su cabeza la cual era cubierta por un casco de metal el cual no serbia de nada ya que la bala destrozo el casco junto la cabeza en una explosión de sangre y materia gris.

El medieval cae muerto mostrando que el arma acecina era nada menos que la ametralladora browning M2 calibre 50, la cual estaba en un jeep y era usada por Richard el cual no perdió tiempo en dirigir el arma contra los dos dragones disparándola, la calibre 50 arremato contra aquellos dragones en el cielo siendo el primero en caer el que no tenia jinete, pero el segundo se lanzo en picada contra Richard el cual gritando con todas sus fuerzas descargo la furia de la browning sobre el dragón, las balas atravesaron las escamas, alas y jinete del dragón matándolo al instante, pero Richard siguió disparándole hasta vaciar el cargador justo cuando el dragón cae al mar. Richard bajo del jeep en el cual también estaban los miembros de su escuadrón, -"¡Johnny recarga esta maravilla americana de inmediato! Y ustedes veo que necesitan algo de ayuda"-, fueron las palabras de Richard, -"Richard que Dios te bendiga mi compañero de Irlanda"-, le dice Viper a la vez que estrechaba su mano de repente en los Idroids de Viper, Bull y Cóndor resonó la voz de Ocelot,-"aquí Ocelot a todas las unidades de combate las plataformas de apoyo están bajo ataque enemigo, no aguantaran por mucho tiempo asi que vallan y háganles saber a los bastardos que nos atacaron lo que pasa cuando te enfrentas a Diamond Dogs, para el resto de las plataformas ya saben que hacer vallan a sus puestos de combate y defiendan las plataformas con sus vidas, no muestren piedad al enemigo, este es nuestro hogar y lo defenderemos hasta el último hombre"-, de inmediato Viper agarra su Idroid y le habla a Ocelot, -"Ocelot aquí Viper, estoy con Bull, Cóndor, Richard y su escuadrón, estamos en la cuarta plataforma de comando hemos logrado derribar a tres de esos malditos dragones, ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?"-,

fue lo que le pregunto Viper a Ocelot, -"Viper, es bueno saber que tu y los demás están bien ahora escúchame, nuestros helicópteros no pueden despegar con esos dragones mordiéndoles sus talones literalmente, así que necesito que valla a las plataformas de Investigación y desarrollo para recoger un arma que podrá acabar rápidamente con esos dragones, es una versión modificada del lanzacohetes CGM el cual dispara misiles guiados, no hay tiempo para explicarte la modificación así que solo te diré que cuando uses el arma apunta a un grupo de esos dragones y cuando en la mira veas que en todos ellos aparece la palabra asegurado, jala del gatillo y mira los fuegos artificiales, ¿entendido?"-, le pregunta Ocelot, -"entendido señor"-, le responde Viper, -"bien, cuento contigo Viper, sé que no me fallaras, este es Ocelot cambio y fuera"-, le responde Ocelot para después cortar la trasmisión en cambio Viper miro a sus dos compañeros y les dijo, -"de acuerdo muchachos Ocelot nos ordeno que fuéramos a la plataforma de desarrollo y investigación para recoger un arma que acabara con todas esas iguanas voladoras, ¿entendido?"-, les pregunto Viper y ellos acentuaron con la cabeza, Viper entonces le pide a Richard, -"espero que no te moleste pero.."-, pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase Richard le responde, -"ayudarte a llegar allá con gusto"-, luego Richard mira a su escuadrón y les dice, -"de acuerdo gente tenemos que ayudar a Viper y a sus muchachos a llegar a las plataformas de Investigación y Desarrollo el cual no será un viaje por las praderas con esos dragones surcando el cielo, yo iré en el jeep junto a Viper, Bull y Cóndor el resto busque otro jeep con ametralladora montada y síguenos, de esta forma formaremos un convoy el cual nos hará mas fácil defendernos de esas bestias del infierno, aluna pregunta"-, -"!NO SEÑOR¡"-, fue lo que le respondió su escuadrón, -"bien ahora enseñémosles a esos bastardos porque nunca te debes meter con los Irlandeses"-, fueron las palabras de Richard. Y así cada uno se fue a su lugar designado, el escuadrón de Richard el cual era conformado por siete hombre y una mujer, tomaron dos jeep mientras que Viper, Cóndor y Bull subieron al jeep en el que vino Richard, el cual ya estaba listo con la calibre 50 para destrozar mas dragones, ya con todos listos los motores de los jeeps encendieron y avanzaron a toda marcha por los puentes rumbo a las plataformas de investigación y desarrollo.

En cambio la situación en las plataformas de apoyo no podía ser más desastrosa ya que el ejercito medieval logro pasar la ultima plataforma, la causa de esto fue que los arqueros romanos lanzaron una lluvia de flechas las cuales mato a aquellos soldados que no usaban cascos ni chaleco antibalas, los cuales manejaban las armas pesadas como las ametralladoras calibre 50 o los morteros, en cambio no afecto a las fuerzas de combate las cuales usaban equipo de blindaje, pero lamentablemente a estas fuerzas se les acababan las municiones, así de esta manera fueron empujados fuera de la plataforma hacia los puentes, por suerte el resto del personal y soldados cerraron las puertas y compuertas negándole el acceso a los medievales a las plataformas, en cambio los medievales siguieron su marcha por el puente, en la plataforma en la cual se encontraba la entrada por donde salía los medievales, unos ojos miraban con decepción sus alrededores, esos ojos pertenecían al líder de ese ejercito el cual se encontraba montado en su caballo,-"agua por todos lados, me pregunto en donde nos hemos metido"-, comentaba el general en su lenguaje, -"creo que tiene razón señor, es muy extraña esta isla de metal"-, le respondió su segundo al mando el cual también estaba montado en un caballo, en cambio el general miro al suelo de metal y vio que había inscripto un emblema, el cual tenía forma de diamante y tenia lo que parecía la figura de la cabeza de un perro adentro, y abajo había una frase que no podía leer ya que no estaba en su lenguaje, de repente uno de esos soldados medievales los cuales parecían legionarios romanos se acerco al general para arrodillarse y decirle,

-"mi señor debo informarle que ya hemos penetrado la ultima defensa de estos barbaros sobre estas edificaciones metálicas, los demás barbaros se encerraron pero pronto lograremos entrar para acabarlos, aunque debo informar que hemos sufrido grandes bajas debido a la magia de estos barbaros"-, fue lo que le reporto el legionario,-"con que los barbaros usan magos para defenderse que cobardes, y dime legionario ¿ya encontraron algún estandarte?"-, le pregunta el general al legionario, -"si mi señor-", fue la respuesta del legionario a la vez que agarraba dos banderas y las extendía sobre el suelo metálico, el general vio con detalle las dos banderas, una llevaba el emblema que vio pero esta vez tenia colores y la segunda era la que más le llamo la atención, ya que tenia dibujada una calavera con cuatro colmillos y los lados de su mandíbula terminaban en una alas, además que tenía un parche en donde iría el ojo izquierdo y lo que parecía un orificio, además toda la calavera estaba rodeado por un circulo el cual era una serpiente, y tanto arriba y abajo del circulo había una palabras la cuales no entendía, pero el mismo dibujo de la bandera mas su color en negro le dio una posible pista del enemigo que se estaba enfrentando, -"al parecer estamos enfrentándonos a piratas"-, fue el comentario del general, -"tiene razón mi señor ya que hemos encontrado estas grandes cajas metálicas, la cuales por sus símbolos contienen grandes tesoros"-, fue lo que le respondió el legionario,

-"muy bien entonces ábranlas y saqueen esos tesoros , ahora le pertenecen al imperio de Falmart"-, fue lo que le ordeno el general, -"daré la orden de inmediato señor"-, fue la respuesta del legionario antes de levantarse y correr a dar la orden, en cambio el segundo al mando le pregunto al general, -"mi señor si estamos combatiendo piratas, ¿Dónde están sus?"-, fue interrumpido por la respuesta del general, -"lo sé, si es que son piratas donde están sus barcos los cuales deberían defender esta fortaleza pirata, supongo que deben estar saqueando otros lugares lejos de acá, pero quien sabe, quizás ya estén de regreso, por eso ordena a las legiones avanzar rápido y ordénale a la caballería que avancen al frente, mientras más rápido tomemos estas fortificaciones, mas rápido podremos preparar las defensas para combatir a los barcos piratas"-, fue lo que ordeno el general, -"enseguida mi señor"-, fue la respuesta del segundo al mando el cual fue a dar la orden. En cambio el general miro al cielo y dio una pregunta en sus pensamientos, -"¿Qué clase de tierras y maravillas nos esperan en este nuevo mundo?"-.

Mientras tanto el convoy de Viper avanzaba rápidamente por el puente que conectaba las plataformas de Investigación y Desarrollo con las plataformas de Comando, Bull quien conducía el jeep se percato de algo en el retrovisor, no tardo en darse cuenta que eran dragones yendo en picada hacia ellos, -"!DRAGONES A NUESTRAS SEIS¡"-, fue lo que grito de Bull haciendo que Richard girara la calibre 50 para atrás así empezara a dispararla, no fue el único ya en los dos jeeps de atrás sus soldados dispararon las calibre 50 hacia el grupo de dragones que se les venía. De inmediato la tormenta de balas acabo con tres dragones junto a sus jinetes en cambio el resto pasaron por los lados del convoy, -"Ahora Cóndor"-, le aviso Viper a Cóndor al ver al dragón que pasaba por su lado, de inmediato los dos dispararon sus fusiles al mismo tiempo matando al jinete del dragón el cual cayó al mar. En cambio Richard no dejaba de disparar la calibre 50 contra cualquier dragón que se les acercase, un grupo de dragones se les acerco por la izquierda, de inmediato en los dos jeep de atrás, los hombres de Richard sacaron unos lanzacohetes y los dispararon contra aquel grupo. En unos segundos las dos ojivas se estrellan contra dos dragones explotando al instante, la explosión mata a los dos dragones y a sus jinetes en cambio el grupo se dispersa, pero no hubo tiempo de descanso ya que otro grupo se les vino por su derecha, Richard y sus hombres reaccionan y disparan las calibres 50 contra aquellas bestias aladas.

Las balas atraviesan las escamas de los dragones matándolos al instante, acabando con casi todo el grupo, -"pero qué clase de magia oscura es esta"-, comento uno de los jinetes, -"no lo sé pero no tenemos otra opción que seguir atacando"-, le contesto otro jinete justo en el momento en el que los dos fueron interceptados por fuego antiaéreo el cual mato a sus dragones al instante, el dragón cayó en picada al mar mientras su jinete no hacía otra cosa que rezar para sobrevivir. Cuando estaban en unos metros del mar el jinete salta así logrando que no cayese al mar en la velocidad que iba su dragón, de inmediato el jinete nada a la superficie para ver como los dragones atacaban en vano a las fortalezas barbarás, -"¿Qué clase de mundo es este?"-, se pregunto el jinete solo para sentir como algo rozaba su pierna, ese algo era uno de los cuantos tiburones que vinieron atraídos por la sangre de los dragones caídos. En cambio el convoy de Viper siguió avanzando matando a cualquier dragón que se les acercase, ya estaban a punto de llegar a la plataforma cuando la calibre 50 manejada por Richard se quedo sin balas justo en el momento que un dragón se les acercaba con sus mandíbulas abierta, Richard reacciona y se tira a la caja del jeep en el momento en el que la bestia mordía la calibre 50, las fauces de esa bestia destrozan la calibre 50 a la vez que levantaba el Jeep al aire, de inmediato Viper agarra su revolver desert Eagle y lo dispara en el ojo de la bestia gritando,

-"!SOLTA EL PUTO JEEP BESTIA DE MIERDA¡"-. Las balas de la desert Eagle atraviesan el ojo de la bestia llegando a su cerebro destrozándolo al instante, pero aun en la muerte la bestia no soltó el jeep mientras caía a las plataformas de Investigación y Desarrollo, -"! SALTEN COÑO ¡"-, grito Bull al cual todos obedecieron y saltaron del jeep. Viper aterriza fuertemente en el suelo metálico de la plataforma haciendo que su brazo derecho se dislocara, el dolor fue fuerte a la vez que por alguna razón veía en un tono rojo, vio como el dragón cayó sobre el jeep destrozándolo pero también vio al jinete en el suelo de la plataforma, Viper reacciona y con su brazo izquierdo reacomoda el brazo dislocado. Con el brazo ya en su lugar su vista volvió a la normalidad, en cambio el jinete se percato de Viper así que saco su daga y corrió tras él, Viper reacciona y se pone en posición de combate. El jinete trata de apuñalarlo pero Viper esquiva el ataque a la vez que agarra el brazo con la daga, poner su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombre del jinete para empujarlo atrás y después lanzarlo al suelo, el jinete se levanta rápidamente y ataca de vuelta a Viper, de nuevo Viper esquiva cada ataque para después agarrar el brazo con la daga para después dar un giro a la vez que dobla el brazo del jinete para después darle un rodillazo en el estomago tirándolo al suelo, pero el jinete no se rinde y ataca devuelta a Viper tratando de cortarle con la daga pero Viper sujeta su brazo y con todas sus fuerzas hace que el jinete diera una vuelta en el aire lanzándolo contra el suelo haciendo que soltara la daga, de inmediato Viper saca su cuchillo de combate y lo clava en la frente del jinete matándolo al instante.

Ya con el jinete muerto Viper da un respiro de descanso a la vez que Richard se acerca a él y le dice, -"veo que tuviste un combate con ese jinete, que por cierto se te cayo esto"-, dice Richard a la vez que le entrega el revólver Desert Eagle, Viper agarra el revólver y lo pone devuelta en su funda, -"¿Dónde están Cóndor y Bull?"-, le pregunta Viper, -"aquí Viper estamos bien"-, le responde Cóndor quien ayudo a Bull a levantarse en cambio el resto del escuadrón de Richard llega en la plataforma en los dos jeeps, -"señor me alegra ver, que usted y Viper están bien"-, comenta Samantha a lo cual Bull le dice, -"yo también estoy bien si te interesa amor"-, lo cual hace que Samantha comente molesta, -"es lamentable que esa bestia no te haya comido Bull"-, su comentario tan solo hace que Bull se riera, en cambio Cóndor se acerca Viper, -"es un milagro que hayamos sobrevivido"-, comenta Cóndor a la vez que observaba el jeep aplastado por el dragón, -"la verdad que si Cóndor, aun no es nuestro tiempo"-, le responde Viper, -"aun no Viper, aun no estoy listo para dejar este mundo, ni pienso dejarlo ahora"-, le contesta Cóndor. De repente escucharon el rugir de más dragones los cuales se dirigían hacia ellos, de inmediato los soldados de la plataforma empezaron a disparar todas las armas pesadas y ligeras contra aquellas bestias, en cambio el grupo de Viper también empezó a disparar contra aquellos dragones, Richard quien disparaba su fusil se acerca a Viper y le dice,

-"ve por esa arma y acabemos de una vez"-, y Viper le responde, -"lo sé Richard, Bull tu vienes conmigo a buscar el arma y tu Cóndor ayuda a Richard y a sus hombre a defender la plataforma"-, fue la orden de Viper a sus compañeros. Ya dentro de la plataforma Viper vio como varios científicos y personal de la plataforma corrían de un lado a otro preparando cosas las cuales a Viper no le interesaba por el momento, tenía que concentrarse en encontrar la nueva arma y rápido, Viper detiene a uno de los científicos y le dice, -"somos de la unidad Ocelot venimos a recoger la nueva versión del CGM"-, el científico lo mira por unos segundo y le dice, -"ha si cierto, por aquí síganme"-, les pide el científico al cual Viper y Bull siguieron. Siguieron al científico por los corredores de la plataforma hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una armería pero en esta había nuevas clases de armas con modificaciones que Viper no había visto, el científico le dijo a dos soldados que agarrasen dos cajas metálicas las cuales se la entregaron a Viper y a Bull, -"en esas cajas están los CGM modificados, no se preocupen por la munición estos dos soldados los acompañaran con mas ojivas, ahora vallan rápido"-, les dijo el científico y sin demorarse más Viper y Bull junto a esos dos soldados llevaron las nuevas armas para afuera. La caja metálica era pesada pero por la adrenalina le permitió a Viper cargarla sin problemas, al salir vieron como Cóndor y el escuadrón de Richard disparaba desde la cobertura de los jeeps a los dragones quienes no paraban de atacar, -"ya era hora que trajeran esas nuevas armas"-, comento Cóndor el cual no tardo en ayudar a Viper a sacar el CGM de la caja, el CGM era un lanzacohetes de gran tamaño así que Viper al levantarlo puso el peso del lanzacohetes en su hombro izquierdo, ya que el derecho aun le dolía un poco por el dislocamiento que tuvo hace un rato. Cóndor carga el CGM y le avisa a Viper, -"ya está Cargada Viper acaba con ellos"-, a lo cual Viper responde, -"de acuerdo Cóndor, ahora verán iguanas voladoras"-.

Mientras tanto en las plataformas de apoyo el general de ese ejército medieval veía con orgullo como los legionarios izaban la bandera del imperio de Falmart sobre aquella fortaleza pirata,-"mis queridos legionarios, gloriosos guerreros del imperio de Falmart y portadores dignos de su estandarte, a pesar de que la entrada nos haya llevado hasta esta fortaleza pirata, no hay que perder la moral, ya que hemos encontrado grandes tesoros lo cuales le serán de utilidad al imperio, y una vez que hayamos tomado esta fortaleza empezaremos a construir la segunda flota más grande que el imperio haya visto, y una vez construida zarparemos hacia las nuevas tierras de este mundo y continuaremos con esta gloriosa conquista, por el imperio y el emperador Molt"-, fue el discurso del general el cual fue recibido por el grito de ovación de los legionarios, satisfecho el general mira hacia una de aquellas fortalezas piratas y entonces ve algo que le llama la atención, era un objeto el cual dejaba una estela blanca detrás de él y para su sorpresa el objeto se divide en mas objetos brillantes los cuales se dirigieron directamente hacia los dragones, y así vio como cada uno de esos objetos se estrellaba con un dragón para después explotar en una gran bola de fuego de la cual salían partes del dragón y el jinete en llamas, su expresión de asombro y terror fue captada por sus hombres lo cuales se dieron vuelta para ver un adelanto de lo que pronto les tocaría a ellos. El ruido de las explosiones de los cohetes dando en su blanco fue reemplazado por los gritos de alegría de los soldados de la plataforma,

-"no he visto unos fuegos artificiales más hermosos desde aquel año nuevo en Dublín"-, comenta Richard, -"pues qué bien tío porque aquí viene la segunda ronda pagada por mi"-, le dice Bull quien dispara el CGM que tenía en su hombro, la ojiva sale disparada para luego dividirse en un gran grupo de pequeños cohetes los cuales uno por uno dan con un dragón haciéndolo explotar en el aire, -"y aquí viene la tercera pagada por mi y Viper"-, comenta Cóndor a la vez que Viper dispara una tercera ojiva la cual da el mismo resultado con varios dragones explotando en el cielo. Y así uno por uno los dragones junto a sus jinetes fueron bajados del cielo, ya sea por los cohetes o por el fuego antiaéreo, al final tan solo quedaba dos grupos de dragones lo cuales atacaron las plataformas de Investigación y Desarrollo, de inmediato Bull dispara una ojiva la cual se divide en varios cohetes los cuales acaban con casi todo el grupo excepto por un afortunado dragón el cual gracias a la destreza de su jinete logro esquivar a tiempo el cohete, con esa suerte y viendo lo capaz que eran el enemigo uno pensaría en escapar, pero el valiente jinete dirigió su dragón en picada hacia las plataformas. Cóndor cargo la ultima ojiva en el CGM de Viper, fue entonces que se percato de aquel dragón que ya se encontraba a uno cuantos metros de ellos, de inmediato Cóndor agarro a Viper y lo lanza para atrás, ya en el suelo Viper miro con confusión a Cóndor unos segundos antes de que las fauces del dragón agarraran a Cóndor y el dragón se elevase en el aire. Parte de la sangre de Cóndor salpico la cara de Viper el cual no pudo creer lo que vio, en sus ojos todo comenzó a moverse en cámara lenta.

Vio como lentamente los casquillos caían de los fusiles y ametralladoras pesada, vio como gotas de sudor caían y surgían de la frente de sus compañeros, vio como los hombres de Richard disparaban contra los dragones, vio como Bull con una enorme expresión de furia disparaba contra el dragón que tenia a Cóndor en sus fauces el cual Viper vio como lentamente se alejaba volando en el cielo, pero entonces su vista fue interrumpida por la cara de Richard quien empezó a sacudirlo para que reaccionara, -"Viper reacciona vamos"-, Viper reacciona y aparta a Richard para levantar el CGM y apuntarle contra aquel dragón, en la mira vio como los últimos dragones eran marcados con la palabra asegurado, iba a jalar del gatillo hasta que lo vio. Cóndor se encontraba vivo en las fauces de aquel dragón lo estaba observando a él y para la sorpresa de Viper Cóndor le sonreía, pudo ver la sangre que salía de su boca y teñía sus dientes de rojo, en sus ojos no vio temor ni dolor ni siquiera una lagrima, solo vio la felicidad que él sentía por haberlo salvado a él, Cóndor con sus últimas fuerzas le dedico un último saludo militar a la vez que cerraba sus ojos sin borrar su sonrisa y entonces Viper jalo del gatillo, -"adiós mi hermano"-, fue lo que dijo Viper mientras veía como la ojiva se separaba en varios cohetes los cuales acabaron con los últimos dragones.

Desde las plataformas de Comando Miller y Ocelot vieron como los últimos dragones fueron bajados del cielo lo cual fue recibido por un gran grito de victoria por los soldados de las plataforma, -"atención a todas las unidades aéreas el cielo está despejado tiene luz verde para despegar"-, fue lo que ordeno Ocelot a través de su Idroid, -"atención a todas la unidades de combate, vehículos blindados, tanques y unidades Walker Gear, comiencen el contraataque háganlos pagar por lo que hicieron"-, fue lo que ordeno Miller también a través de su Idroid, de inmediato las puerta y compuertas de las plataformas se abrieron dejando salir a cientos de soldados con sus equipos de combate listos, a Jeeps, vehículos blindados y tanques, pero sobre todo a una nueva máquina de guerra desconocida por el mundo, Walker Gear una maquina bípeda de guerra, capaz de caminar por sus piernas mecánicas las cuales por decisión del piloto pueden sacar unas ruedas para viajar más rápido, puede ser armado con varias armas desde una ametralladora pesada, lanzacohetes o hasta un lanzallamas, también está equipado con un brazo robótico izquierdo el cual puede armarse con una clase de machete cuyo filo esta siempre al rojo vivo, por ultimo también tiene dos brazos robóticos secretos los cuales cargan con dos ametralladoras ligeras. Mientras los tropas se movilizaban para contraatacar los pilotos corrían a los helicópteros para ponerlos en el aire, en todo eso Ocelot le dice a Miller, -"sabes creo que acabaríamos con esto en tiempo record si utilizamos Battle Gear"-, Miller lo pensó por un momento, -"Viper y su equipo aun sigue en las plataformas de desarrollo y investigación, ¿verdad?"-, le termina preguntando Miller, -"ya veo a que quieres llegar, ve avisándole a las plataforma I.D yo en cambio iré personalmente por Viper y su equipo"-, le dice Ocelot a lo cual Miller asiente y agarra su Idroid justo cuando él y Ocelot escuchan una voz familiar en el Idroid, -"los mantuve esperando, ¿huh?"-, la serpiente ha llegado para defender su nido a mordidas.

La situación en las plataformas de apoyo seguía siendo la misma, a pesar de que acaban de perder a lo que equivale a su fuerza aérea, los medievales aun seguían con la moral alta y la determinación para seguir con el combate, en cambio el general aun no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de los dragones siendo derribados de manera tan brutal junto a sus jinetes, -"que clase de magia poseen estos piratas, en toda mi vida he visto una magia de ese tipo, ¿acaso el imperio piso la cola de la quimera?"-, fue el pensamiento del general el cual observo por segunda vez el emblema de Diamond Dogs, -"o quizás pisamos la cola del cerbero"-, pensó de vuelta el general, un legionario se acerca para arrodillarse frente a él y decirle, -"mi señor nuestras fuerzas están a mitad de camino de la fortalezas centrales, ¿Cuál es su siguiente orden mi señor?"-, le termina preguntando el legionario, el general pensó que quizás debería pedirle a sus tropas que regresen a estas estructuras y esperasen por refuerzos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso, -"envía a un mensajero de vuelta por la entrada, que pida nuevos grupos de dragones al senado y que quizás deberíamos reclutar o pedir ayuda a magos por la magia que estos piratas tienen"-, fue la orden del general,-"así se hará mi señor"-, fue la respuesta del legionario el cual se fue a dar la orden, no pasa un segundo para que otro legionario se arrodillara ante él y le digiera, -"mi señor, a pesar de que hemos logrado entrar a los interiores de esta fortaleza, no hemos podido entrar aun en las demás, las puertas no están hechas de madera sino de un metal muy fuerte mi señor"-, fue lo que le reporto el legionario, -"en ese caso déjenlos, tarde o temprano tendrán que salir y cuando lo hagan los atacaremos"-,

fue la orden del general, -"así se hará mi se…"-, la frase del legionario fue interrumpida al escuchar algo en la distancia, algo que el general también había escuchado, era un sonido que nunca en su vida había escuchado, el sonido en si se parecía el zumbido de un insecto y por alguna razón en la mente del general se le vino la imagen de una libélula. De repente todos los medievales dejaron de hacer lo que sea que estaban haciendo por ese sonido extraño, para su sorpresa una música comenzó a sonar junto aquel sonido extraño, era una música que nunca antes habían escuchado, su melodía era poderosa y hacía sentir pequeños a los medievales, pero así como vino la música se detuvo de la nada solo para ser remplazada por él tarareo que seguía la misma melodía, el tarareo venia de los interiores de las fortalezas piratas, el general no comprendía lo que estaba pasando hasta que de pronto otra melodía salió de aquel sonido, la melodía era aun más extraña que la otra, fue en ese momento que vio como frente a él volaba una mariposa azul la cual él siguió con la vista mientras que de aquella extraña melodía se escucho una voz cantando en un lenguaje que él no entendía.

"Pasamos sobre la escalera"

"Hablamos de en donde y cuando"

"Y a pesar de que no estuve ahí"

"El dijo que era mi amigo"

La mariposa siguió volando en el cielo sin detenerse.

"Lo cual vino como una sorpresa"

"Hable hacia sus ojos"

"Pensé que habías muerto solo, hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás"

La mariposa se puso a un lado de repente, dejándole al general ver de dónde provenía ese sonido con aquella música.

"HO NO, YO NO"

"YO NUNCA PERDI EL CONTROL"

"PUES ESTAS A PUNTO DE ENCONTRARTE CARA A CARA"

Era una bestia que el general nunca había visto, una bestia salida del mismísimo inframundo, una bestia la cual volaba sin alas, roja y negra colores de un demonio.

"CON EL HOMBRE QUE VENDIO EL MUNDO"

Fue en ese momento cuando aquella bestia desencadeno su magia contra ellos, ya que de pronto de sus lados llamaradas empezaron a salir y de la nada el tártaro se desencadeno entre ellos. Vio como sus hombres eran destrozados de la nada, vio como miles de hombres morían siendo despedazados viendo como pequeñas explosiones de sangre salían de sus cuerpos. Sus hombres tomados por sorpresa levantaron sus escudos tratando de protegerse contra aquella fuerza invisible que los estaba masacrando, solo para ver como sus escudos eran agujereados de la nada y sentir un último gran dolor sobre sus cuerpos, en cambio aquella bestia siguió expulsando aquella magia que mataba sin piedad a hombres como bestias humanoides, y todo mientras que aquella música seguía sonando. El general vio con impotencia como sus hombres eran masacrados por aquella bestia y su magia, aquella música que seguía sonando no hizo nada que poner sus nervios de punta, mientras que aquella bestia se acercaba cada vez más, la música comenzó a declinar hasta por fin terminar, fue entonces cuando la pudo ver de cerca. Para su sorpresa la bestia era de metal o hierro y arriba había algo que giraba a gran velocidad, vio como tenía una extrañas protuberancias en sus lados, pero lo más extraño era ver como en sus ojos de cristal podía notarse una persona adentro sentada en un asiento, ¿acaso era un jinete?.

La bestia se puso encima de él y pudo sentir como un fuerte viento lo empujaba hacia abajo, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba parado sobre la muerte, todos los medievales que estaban en esa fortaleza estaban muertos, con sus cuerpos agujereados o destrozados de los cuales salía sangre a grandes cantidades, pues en eso estaba parado el general en un gran charco de sangre. El general vio como los demás legionarios de las fortalezas del frente miraban con horror aquella bestia, su miedo no les permita moverse, estaban paralizados del miedo, el general trato de decirles algo pero entonces sintió un ruido extraño proveniente de la bestia, la miro de vuelta y observo como de su lado izquierdo se había abierto algo, vio como de ese lado salieron una piernas que colgaban de aquella bestia solo para luego ver como la bestia empezó a avanzar por las demás fortalezas. Los medievales vieron con horror como aquella bestia metálica volaba sobre sus cabezas hasta por fin detenerse en la última fortaleza solo para descender en lo que parecía un gran balcón verde sin barandales. La bestia metálica descendió hasta flotar a solo centímetros del suelo y lo que salió de aquella bestia para aquellos medievales, era el mismísimo diablo en persona junto al cerbero.

Big Boss salió de su helicóptero armado hasta los dientes junto a su lobo DD, vio como aquellos medievales lo observaban con temor y pudo sentir como murmuraban cosas en un lenguaje que sonaba como latín, pero eso no importaba lo que importaba era que aquellos salvajes habían masacrado a sus hombres y ahora iban a pagar por eso. Para asegurarse de eso se había armado con dos subametralladoras "Match 37" en cada mano, pero no era lo único, tenía un fusil parecido a la AK-47 pero era un SVG-76 con lanza granadas y cargador tambor, también llevaba en su espalda una ametralladora pesada la cual era una versión modificada de la M-60, también llevaba en su cinturón todas las granadas que pudiera cargar mas dos escopetas de doble cañón recortadas, por ultimo tenía el cuchillo facón que Viper le había regalado y su pistola AM D114 la cual era una versión modificada de la COLT M1911, en cambio su fiel compañero DD se les arreglaría con su cuchillo de combate entre los dientes de su hocico. Los medievales no pararon de observarlo mientras que el se acercaba a la vez que decía, -"con que se atreven atacar mi hogar, mi nación y mi familia, pues déjenme decirles que ustedes no saldrán con vida de aquí"-, cuando termino de decir su frase ya estaba en el medio de ellos, los cuales por el miedo no habían hecho nada aun, hasta que por fin uno de ellos decidió atacarlo, grave error ya que el demonio ha despertado. Sin esperar ni un segundo Big Boss apunto uno de las subametralladora hacia el atacante y la disparo, las balas agujerearon al medieval tirándolo al suelo a la vez que Big Boss dispara la otra subametralladora y dirigió el fuego de las dos armas hacia todos los medievales que lo rodeaban, de inmediato los medievales empezaron a caer por la balas mientras que Big Boss avanzaban mientras seguía disparando, varios cadáveres comenzaron a acumularse a su alrededor, la sangre salpicaba su cuerpo y rostro.

Las dos subametralladoras se quedan sin munición, Big Boss las lanza contra aquellos medievales, al verlo sin sus armas un medieval trato de atacarlo con su espada, Bis Boss bloquea su ataque con su brazo robótico, para luego darle golpe tras golpe para después sacar una granada quitarle sus seguros y metérsela de un golpe en la boca para después patearlo hacia la multitud de medievales justo cuando la granada explota en fuego y pedazos mutilados, mas sangre salpico su rostro. Saco su fusil y siguió disparando contra la multitud de medievales sin darles ningun descanso, los medievales caían a montones a la vez que Big Boss avanzaba sobre ellos disparándoles sin decir nada que tan solo su grito de furia, esos bastardos habían masacrado a sus soldados, a su familia, sus hermanos y hermanas, e iba asegurarse de vengarlos a todos, siguió disparando hasta vaciar el cargador pero no acaba ahí, disparo el lanzagranadas haciendo explotar a los medievales los cuales estaban disminuyendo en número, DD no se quedo atrás aprovechando el estado de shock de los medievales se escurría entre ellos para después con unos saltos, cortar sus cuellos con el cuchillo que llevaba en el hocico. Big Boss siguió disparándoles esta vez con la ametralladora pesada abriéndose paso entre los medievales, sus cadáveres eran pisoteados por sus botas mientras que el descargaba su furia contra ellos, en cambio los imperiales no podían hacer nada ya que sus escudos y armaduras no los protegían de las balas, para entonces ya fueron empujados hacia el corto puente que se conectaba con la siguiente plataforma.

Un legionario de alto rango reacciono y ordeno a los arqueros dispararle, pero antes de que pudieran agarrar sus flechas la bestia metálica volvió del cielo y los masacro con su magia. Big Boss siguió avanzando a la vez que seguía disparándoles hasta que la ametralladora pesada se quedo sin balas, Big Boss la tira a un lado para luego hacerles señas a los medievales para que lo atacasen. Los medievales al verlo sin esas armas cargan contra él con un grito que parecía más de terror que de guerra, al estar ya un metro de el Big Boss agarra las dos escopetas recortadas y las dispara contra ellos, los perdigones destrozan los medievales frenándolos de golpe, de repente uno de ello es alcanzado por una bala en la cabeza, luego otro, y otro, y otro hasta que todo el grupo atacante yacía muerto en el suelo y Big Boss no fue el que disparo. De repente el aire fue invadido por el tarareo de una mujer que tarareaba una melodía hermosa pero aterrorizante para los medievales, los cuales trataron de ver de dónde venía tal tarareo hasta que de pronto ven como una figura comienza a materializarse al lado de Big Boss revelando una mujer hermosa la cual vestía unos bikinis negros junto a un cinturón militar con arneses, unas pantimedias agujereadas, un guante de látex que llegaba hasta el antebrazo derecho y un guante militar verde en su mano izquierda, la mujer era blanca de pelo negro y lo que parecía ser una mancha alrededor de sus ojos, era Quiet la mejor francotiradora del mundo.

Los medievales la miraron con horror ya que en sus ojos ella también era un demonio, pero unos cuantos valientes la atacaron, otro grave error, el primero trato de cortarle con su espada solo para ver como desaparecía ante sus ojos, para luego aparecer detrás de él y dislocarle el cuello, otro intenta clavarle su lanza pero ella esquiva el ataque para después agarrar la punta de la lanza quebrarla y lanzársela en la cabeza matándolo, otro legionario trata de atacarla con su espada pero ella agarra el brazo con la espada, no lo tuerce si no que lo quiebra de forma brutal haciendo que el hueso quebrado atravesara piel y musculo, el legionario grita de dolor solo para que después Quiet lo pateara con una fuerzas sobrehumana que lo tira fuera del puente lanzándolo al mar, otros tres legionarios la atacaron al mismo tiempo solo para ver como desaparecía devuelta, ella aparece detrás de ellos para sacarle la espada a uno que estaba en su funda, para después clavársela en la espalda, los otros dos legionario sacan sus espadas, pero Quiet usando su velocidad sobre humana esquiva sus ataques con demasiada facilidad, hasta que agarra al segundo legionario y con una llave lo tira al suelo para luego dar un gran salto para darle una patada al primero con tal fuerza que abolla su casco a la vez que destrozaba su cabeza, el legionario en el suelo vio con horror la escena solo para ver como Quiet levantaba su pierna para luego con una gran fuerza aplastar su miembro junto a sus genitales causando una explosión de sangre en su entrepierna, el legionario pego un enorme grito de dolor al aire el cual aumento el terror entre sus compañeros,

Quiet desaparece y aparece al lado de Big Boss. Ahora los medievales miraban a los tres demonios, el demonio con un parche en su ojo izquierdo y un cuerno negro, la demonio que aparecía y desaparecía, y el cerbero con forma de lobo con un cuchillo entre sus fauces, los tres cubiertos de sangre. Pensaron que esto no se podía poner peor, se equivocaron, porque de la nada mas de esos piratas que vestían esas extrañas armaduras y vestimentas aparecieron detrás de aquellos tres demonios, todos armados con esas varas mágicas de metal, y lo peor aquella bestia metálica se puso sobre ellos a la vez que los miraba, fue en ese momento que supieron que todos estaban perdidos, el imperio piso la cola del cerbero y ahora pagaría la consecuencia. Big Boss no tuvo que mirar atrás para saber que sus hombre lo estaban acompañando, saco su pistola a la vez que sacaba el cuchillo facón, Quiet también saco su cuchillo junto a su pistola, Big Boss levanto su cuchillo al aire para luego apuntarlo a los medievales a la vez que gritaba, -"! DIAMOND DOGS, QUIEREN VIVIR PARA SIEMPRE MATENLOS A TODOS ¡"-, y con un enorme grito de guerra los Diamond Dogs dispararon sus fusiles y ametralladoras a las vez que el helicóptero disparo sus ametralladoras pesadas, la tormenta de balas destrozo a los medievales, fue una ejecución en masa en la cual no hubo piedad alguna, la segunda plataforma fue bañada en sangre que empezó a escurrirse hasta caer al mar, y así en menos de unos segundos la segunda plataforma fue despejada de toda vida, los medievales de la tercera plataforma quedaron horrorizados por lo que acabaron de ver, en cambio Big Boss avanzo junto a sus hombres a la segunda plataforma, de la cual más soldados armados salieron para seguir a su líder en la batalla. La moral de los medievales comenzó a descender a tal punto que algunos pensaban escapar por la entrada de vuelta hacia su mundo, otros pensaban porque sus líderes no dieron la retirada, pero lamentablemente sus líderes eran unos engreídos aun pensaban que podían ganar la batalla, estaban a punto de ordenarles a los arqueros que lanzaran una lluvia de flechas sobre aquellos piratas pero entonces vieron como otra de esas bestias metálicas aparecía en el cielo, y para su horror esta cargaba mediante unas cuerdas metálicas a otra bestia.

Las cosas estaban en silencio en las plataformas de investigación y desarrollo, Bull se encontraba parado observando el mar, los hombres de Richard estaban sentados en los jeeps o apoyados en ellos, el mismo Richard se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo y Viper se encontraba sentado observando la boina roja que le pertenecía a Cóndor la cual tenía una salpicadura de sangre en el emblema de Diamond Dogs, y pesar que hace unos momentos Cóndor se encontraba riendo y de buen humor antes de que todo esto pasara, Viper a penas lo había conocido pero sentía que era un amigo de toda la vida, ¿Cuáles eran sus sueños y cuáles eran sus esperanzas?, eso es algo que Viper nunca podrá saber. El silencio fue quebrado por el ruido de las hélices de un helicóptero el cual aterriza en el helipuerto, Ocelot sale del helicóptero junto algunos soldados de la unidad Ocelot, se acercaron al grupo de Viper, -"buen trabajo Viper, acabaste con todos esos dragones como si fueras el mismo San Jorge"-, le felicito Ocelot a Viper, -"eso va para usted también Bull, y Richard usted junto a sus hombres ya se han ganado su lugar en Diamond Dogs"-, siguió felicitando Ocelot pero no cambio las caras de tristeza de los demás. Ocelot se dio cuenta de esto y además que faltaba alguien, Viper se acerco y le entrega la boina de Cóndor, -"lo siento Ocelot se sacrifico para salvarme"-,

fueron las palabras de Viper, Ocelot miro con pena la boina que perteneció a uno de sus hombres, Ocelot conocía muy bien a Cóndor y como jefe de la unidad tendría que mandarle aquella maldita notificación a los padres de Cóndor. –"Tu quédatela, cuídala ya que es el único recuerdo que tendremos de el, el no trajo ninguna cosa personal a la base"-, fue lo que dijo Ocelot a la vez que le devolvía la boina a Viper, -"lo único que podemos hacer por él es asegurarnos de que su muerte no sea en vano, debemos acabar con este ataque ahora, vengan síganme"-, le ordena Ocelot a todos. siguieron a Ocelot hasta bajar hasta un gran balcón donde se encontraba una gran compuerta, la compuerta se abre dejando salir a una enorme máquina de guerra, -"señores les presento a Battle Gear la carta de triunfo de Diamond Dogs"-, la misma avanzo flotando a centímetros del suelo para luego apoyarse en sus cuatros piernas mecánicas, la cuales levantaron el cuerpo de la maquina junto a la torreta en la cual tenía en su lado derecho una ametralladora pesada y en su lado izquierdo la temible Rail Gun o arma de rieles capaz de disparar un proyectil a la velocidad del sonido, incluso capaz de disparar ojivas nucleares, y por ultimo estaba equipada con unos lanzagranadas en el frente, podía ser tripulada o no, la mayor parte del tiempo cuando se activaba se controlaba mediante una inteligencia artificial. Viper quedo sorprendido al ver tal máquina de guerra, el helicóptero que trajo a Ocelot se posiciona sobre Battle Gear,

-"necesito que me ayuden a poner los arneses a Battle Gear para que el helicóptero pueda llevarlo hacia las plataformas de apoyo donde estos medievales aparecieron de la nada, la buena noticia es que Big Boss ha vuelto y se está enfrentando a estos bastardos ahora mismo, así que tenemos que apoyarlo de inmediato"-, fue la orden de Ocelot la cual Viper, Bull, Richard y su escuadrón obedecieron. Dos científicos estaban junto a un soldado revisando uno de los drones hasta que sintieron una fuerte ráfaga de viento, era el helicóptero que se estaba llevando a Battle Gear a las plataformas de apoyo, lo que sorprendió a los tres hombres fue ver al grupo de Viper encima de Blattle Gear a medida que este era cargado en el aire, en cambio Viper puso un nuevo cargador lleno en su rifle para después sacar cartucho, era hora de la venganza.

Mientras tanto en el largo puente que conectaba las plataformas de apoyo con las del centro, la caballería junto a dos legiones marchaban hacia las plataformas de comando, el líder de la caballería levanto su puño para indicarles a todos que se detuvieran a lo cual todos obedecieron, de repente el aire se lleno de ese sonido extraño, el mismo sonido extraño que escucharon los medievales en las plataformas de apoyo pero la diferencia es que esta vez era, varios sonidos. Fue ahí cuando las vieron a aquellas bestias metálicas de color verde que volaban sin se acercasen a ellos, el líder de la caballería no les prestó atención por mucho tiempo por qué noto la presencia de algo adelante suyo. Un grupo de Walkers Gears estaba a unos metros delante de la caballería, atrás de los Walkers gear se encontraban un convoy de tanques y vehículos blindados, El teniente "Wolf Leader" quien estaba en su Walker Gear reporto el contacto con el enemigo al comandante Miller para después decirle a sus hombres que se preparasen para el combate, al lado de él en otro Walker Gear se encontraba un soldado quien llevaba el uniforme de combate blindado junto el pasamontaña blindado que cubría su cabeza. De repente la caballería cargo contra ellos con los jinetes haciendo su grito de guerra, los Walker Gears se prepararon para disparar sus ametralladoras pesadas pero aquel soldado activo el modo vehículo de su Walker Gear haciendo que el mismos se agachara para apoyar sus ruedas en el suelo,

-"Hermanos, nos encontraremos ahora o en el final del camino"-, fue lo que murmuro aquel soldado para después arrancar el Walker gear a toda velocidad contra aquella caballería, al estar a centímetros de chocar con la masa de caballos, disparo su ametralladora pesada abriéndose paso entre la caballería a la cual mato a tanto animal como a jinete, el fuerte sonido de los disparos activo un nerviosismo extremo en el resto de los caballos que corrían hacia el fuego del Walker Gear, tanto así que algunos saltaron sin saber sobre los barandales del puente cayendo al océano junto a sus jinetes quienes habían perdido el control de sus caballos. El Walker Gear siguió arrasando con la caballería al tal punto que logro atravesarla por completo dejando atrás a varios caballos muertos junto a sus jinetes, el resto de la caballería fue ametrallada por los demás Walker Gear, en cambio el Walker Gear adelantado siguió avanzando hacia los legionarios, quienes con sus escudos de metal y sus lanzas al frente habían formado una barrera humana, la cual no serviría de nada ya que el Walker gear siguió avanzando hasta frenar de golpe haciendo una posición parecido a cuando uno derrapa con los pies de lado, y como era de esperarse el Walker gear se estrello contra aquellos legionarios lanzándolos por los aires o tirándolos a un lado.

El soldado de aquel Walker gear activo los dos pequeños brazos del frente, los cuales salieron del armazón sosteniendo en cada brazo una ametralladora ligera las cuales fueron disparadas en conjunto con la ametralladora pesada contra los legionarios, las balas arrasaron con aquella masa de medievales salpicando el suelo de sangre, aquellos hombres caían uno por uno sin tener la mínima oportunidad de decir algo, hacer algo, o incluso reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando hasta que se encontraban en el frio suelo metálico mientras que charcos de sangre se formaban alrededor de sus cadáveres. En cambio el resto de los legionarios miraban con horror como esa bestia masacraba a sus compañeros, sus líderes se dieron cuenta de esto y con unas cuantas ordenes los legionarios se pusieron en posición de combate y cargaron contra aquella bestia, no se dieron cuenta que las bestias metálicas voladoras estaban ya sobre ellos y que estas desataron el infierno por encima. Las ametralladoras pesadas de los helicópteros destrozaron a los legionarios quienes lo único que podían hacer era pegar un enorme grito de muerte en masa, en menos de un minuto las ametralladoras pesadas dejaron de disparar y los helicópteros continuaron su avance hasta las plataformas de apoyo.

En cambio en el puente había un silencio sepulcral, miles de cadáveres yacían tirados en el suelo metálico el cual estaba teñido de rojo, miles de rostros y todos con la misma expresión de horror y dolor. Los cadáveres eran pisoteados por el Walker Gear de aquel soldado, no se había dado cuenta que uno de los legionarios seguía con vida ya que aquel legionario se hizo el muerto, juntando valor el legionario se levanta y agarro aquel soldado que montaba aquella bestia por detrás, lo tiro al suelo y levantando su lanza al aire grito en su lenguaje, -"!MALDITO BÁRBARO PAGARAS POR LA MUERTE DE MIS COMPAÑEROS¡"-, pero antes de que pudiera clavarle la lanza aquel soldado con un movimiento rápido pateo sus piernas haciendo caer al legionario. El legionario perdió su casco al caer sin darse cuenta que en un segundo tenia aquel que llamo bárbaro encima de él, aquel soldado puso sus rodillas sobre sus brazos para evitar que se defendiera mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos,-"chico, eso fue valiente pero estúpido, pero seguro que la estupidez es normal entre ustedes, ahora relájate y piensa en algo bonito mientras le hago unos ajustes aquella cara bonita que tienes"-, fue lo que dijo aquel soldado cuyo ingles se podía notar su acento tejano, y así como lo dijo aquel soldado tejano comenzó a darle golpe tras golpe al rostro del legionario el cual comenzó a desfigurarse en sangre y moretones, cuando el tejano pensó que lo había desfigurado lo suficiente agarro su cabeza con las dos manos y con un movimiento de manos le disloco la nuca matándolo al instante. Se quedo viendo su obra durante unos segundos hasta que recibe un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, -"maldita seas Rottweiler Gear o debería decir Clay Carmine, ¿acaso quieres terminar como tus dos hermanos?"-, fueron las palabras de Wolf Leader regañándolo, -"oye al menos pude deshacerme rápido de aquella caballería"-, dijo Rottweiler defendiéndose a lo cual Wolf da un suspiro de molestia y le dice, -"tan solo súbete de vuelta a tu Walker Gear y sigue avanzando"-, fue lo que ordeno Wolf a lo cual Rottweiler obedeció, el convoy siguió avanzando mientras que los tanques y vehículos blindados hacían puré los cadáveres de los legionarios.

Mientras tanto en la tercera plataforma de apoyo los legionarios miraban con horror como otra bestia voladora metálica cargaba a otra bestia en la cual había varios hombres agarradas de ella, ven como la nueva bestia es puesta atrás de los tres demonios, de ella se bajan nueve hombres y uno de ellos se acerca, tenía una vestimenta rara como los demás, ese hombre llevaba en cada mano una de aquella varas metálicas que desataban tal destructivo poder, pero estas se diferenciaban porque eran más pequeñas pero aun así ellos sabían que eran letales, lo que más les sorprendió fue ver como aquel hombre las giraba entre los dedos de sus manos con gran destreza mostrando su dominio en el uso de esas armas, el hombre sigue avanzando hasta estar al lado de aquellos tres demonios, como si él fuera el cuarto. –"llegas tarde Ocelot"-, le dice Big Boss, -"je esta vez te mantuve esperando eh Boss, veo que has traído a nuestra mariposa perdida, bienvenida de vuelta Quiet"-, le dice Ocelot a Quiet la cual asiente con una sonrisa en respuesta, en ese momento fue cuando el resto de helicópteros llegaron a las plataformas de apoyo para el horror de los medievales, de repente Battle Gear dispara unas granadas de humo entre los medievales, -"!AHORA ATAQUEN¡"-, les ordeno Big Boss a la vez que disparaba su pistola y avanzaba junto a Quiet, Ocelot, DD y el resto de los Diamond Dogs.

Y así las fuerzas de Diamond Dogs avanzaron repartiendo muerte a los medievales, los cuales comenzaron a correr despavoridos de vuelta a la entrada en cambio algunos valientes intentaron al menos darle una pelea a los Diamond Dogs, Viper dispara una ráfaga contra un grupo de legionarios matándolos a todos para después de un culatazo golpear a otro quien intento atacarlo con su espada, el golpe disloca el cuello del legionario. Ocelot por su parte disparaba sus dos revólveres con una exacta puntería dando solo tiros en la cabeza acabando con doce legionarios ocupando así todas las balas de sus dos revólveres, un legionario trata de atacarlo pero recibe un disparo en la cabeza de parte de Big Boss quien sostenía el brazo torcido de un legionario arrodillado para después darle un rodillazo en la cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate, otro legionario lo ataca con su espada pero Big Boss bloquea el ataque con el cuchillo facón para después dispararle con la pistola matándolo. Otro grupo de legionarios trata de atacarlo pero en un pestañeo todas sus gargantas son cortadas, era Quiet quien con su cuchillo en la mano aprovechaba su velocidad sobre humana para masacrar a los medievales. Con una rápida velocidad Quiet repartía patadas, apuñaladas, huesos rotos y cráneos aplastados a cientos de legionarios, pero no estaba sola ya que DD el lobo atacaba a los medievales usando el cuchillo que agarraba con su hocico. Los helicópteros dispararon sus ametralladoras pesadas agregando más sangre a la masacre, sangre que comenzó manchar el suelo, las paredes, a los Diamond Dogs, a Viper, a DD, Ocelot, Quiet y a Big Boss quienes eran considerados por los medievales como demonios, y no se equivocaban ya que en Outer Heaven los hombres se convierten en demonios. El General quien estaba la última plataforma vio como sus hombres huían como una estampida de animales espantados de vuelta a la entrada, los legionarios de alto rango trataron de poner orden pero era en vano, el caos ya estaba impuesto y no había manera de sacarlo, -"mi señor tiene que poner orden entre las tropas"-, eran la palabras del legionario que estaba a su lado el cual el miro sin silencio, de repente la entrada estalla y la fuerza de la explosión manda volando a los legionarios, en cambio aquel general fue estampado contra el suelo.

El general se levanta y todo lo que podía escuchar era un pitido agudo en sus oídos, vio como sus hombres agonizaban en el suelo, vio como el resto de los hombres en pie morían por aquella terrible magia, se dio vuelta y miro como la entrada seguía intacta a pesar de aquella explosión, volvió su mirada hacia delante y por fin lo vio, aquel demonio en forma de hombre quien dirigía aquellos los cuales el pensó que eran piratas, aquel demonio quien tenía un solo cuerno estaba cubierto de sangre al igual que aquella demonio quien lo acompañaba, vio como de entre ellos aquella mariposa azul volaba en dirección en el, aquella mariposa se poso sobre su nariz y de la nada sintió una voz femenina joven, -"!PRONTO CONOCERA EL VERDADERO INFIERNO¡"-, fue lo que le grito aquella voz aterrándolo a pesar de que no entendió ni una palabra, y de la nada aquella mariposa azul desapareció en un pestañeo, fue cuando supo que era su fin pero al menos se aseguraría de morir peleando. El general se levanto del suelo, desenfundo su espada y con un último grito de guerra corrió hacia aquel demonio de un solo cuerno, levanto su espada y con todas sus fuerzas la arremetió contra aquel demonio solo para que este bloqueara su ataque con aquel brazo metálico, su espada se resbala de su mano y cae en la de aquel demonio, el demonio golpea su pierna arrodillándolo para después clavarle su propia espada en el hombro, el general se levanta sintiendo el dolor de la espada clavada en su hombro, ve como aquel demonio se dirige hacia con una enorme daga en su mano la cual la apoya en su cuello, el general cierra los ojos y siente como el frio metal corta su garganta, el dolor hiso que abriera los ojos para ver como atrás de ese demonio había un ángel la cual tenía una alas azules de mariposa, el ángel tenia la forma de una jovencita rubia con un rostro hermoso, vio que aquel ángel tenía su mano apoyada en el hombro de aquel demonio mientras que con la otra le muestra los dos dedos formando una "V", -"el símbolo de la Paz es el símbolo de la Victorio, di Paz"-, fue lo que le dijo el ángel sonriendo, esta vez el general si le entendió lo cual hiso que sonriera mientras pensaba, -"un ángel protegiendo a un demonio, que mundo más loco nos hemos metido"-, ya había muerto cuando toco el suelo, -"misión cumplida Boss, el enemigo ha sido derrotado"-, fue la voz de Kaz quien le hablaba a Big Boss por el idroid.

Con el general de aquel ejercito muerto y los demás legionarios supervivientes huyendo por el portal de vuelta a su mundo, tan solo quedaban aquellos que estaban adentro de la nueva plataforma de apoyo, los cuales fueron tomados prisioneros bajo el uso de armas no letales, esta fue una orden de Kaz ya que necesitaban saber por qué los habían atacado y si ellos eran los responsables de que aquella entrada apareciera de la nada. En total 60.000 de esos medievales murieron y sus restos fueron tirados al mar el cual por si es un gigantesco cementerio acuático, en cambio Diamond Dogs perdió tan solo 120 hombres y 10 desaparecidos, lo cual es el primer gran golpe que recibe Diamond Dogs desde la destrucción de Militaires Sans Frontieres junto a la anterior Mother Base. Luego del ataque tanques, vehículos blindados y varias unidades de combate, entre ellas la unidad Ocelot, resguardaban la entrada para evitar cualquier futuro ataque, por si las dudas se posiciono a Battle Gear en la cuarta plataforma, y todo lo anterior dicho no era suficiente la plataforma en donde estaba la entrada se lleno de explosivos para derribar la plataforma y hacer que esa entrada se hundiera en las profundidades del océano, ya que al parecer aquella entrada estaba hecha con un material indestructible, ya que pudo resistir el disparo de la Rail Gun. En cambio a los prisioneros medievales fueron investigados por lo científicos del equipo de investigación y desarrollo, pronto se determino que el lenguaje que hablaban los medievales era el ya casi no hablado latín.

Rápidamente se contrataron a expertos en el tema los cuales en su mayoría eran arqueólogos, ya con los traductores Ocelot se encargo de interrogar a los prisioneros en la sala de interrogatorios cuyo nombre clave era "habitación 101", algunos cooperaron mientras que otros cometieron el grave error de aun resistirse, ya que Ocelot era todo un experto en la tortura, ya con la información extraída de los prisioneros Big Boss y Kaz pudieron saber a que se estaban enfrentando. Al parecer del otro lado de aquella entrada hay un nuevo mundo, ya sea un nuevo planeta o otra realidad, el asunto era que aquella entrada terminaba en una colina llamada "Alnus", la cual estaba ubicada en un continente llamado "Falmart", el cual estaba dominado por el imperio el nuevo enemigo de Diamond Dogs. También supieron que en ese nuevo mundo vivían nuevas especies animales y criaturas que tan solo aparecían en las mitologías, como los dragones, minotauros, duendes, hadas e incluso confirmaron la existencia de magos, elfos y enanos, como en el señor de los anillos. Los prisioneros también hablaron sobre ciertas especies humanoides, tales como gente perro, gente gato, e incluso gente dragón, aunque la ultima se dice que vive en otro continente. También dijeron que había humanos con cierta apariencia animal las cuales eran consideradas subespecies humanas, lo peor es que eran consideradas inferiores y había racismo en contra de estas subespecies humanas.

Por último ese imperio tenía la misma política que el imperio romano de nuestro mundo, también tenía la conducta imperialista de expandirse y conquistar nuevos territorios, tenía una política agresiva de atacar cualquier nueva civilización con la que se encontrasen, su economía se basaba en la agricultura y en el comercio pero sobre todo en el comercio de esclavos. Por último el imperio estaba dominado por el emperador "Molt" cuyos hijos eran el príncipe "Zorzal" su primer hijo y posible sucesor al trono, el príncipe "Diabo" y los mellizos, la princesa "Pina" y el príncipe "Alexander" estos dos ultimo se presumen que nacieron de una de las concubinas del emperador. Ahora todos estaban bajo la mira de Diamond Dogs quienes irán a su mundo para vengarse, pero primero necesitarían un ejército más grande ya que Diamond Dogs estaba solo conformado por 2.000 hombres, para solucionar esto Kaz y Big Boss mediante negociaciones lograron hacer que otras compañías militares privadas se unieran a ellos, creando así una fuerza mercenaria de más de 10.000 hombres los cuales 5.000 irán al nuevo mundo y los otros 5.000 se quedaran a defender Mother Base del otro enemigo de Diamond Dogs, Cipher. Cipher, como Ocelot le había explicado a Viper después del ataque, eran una organización que controlaba a las potencias de occidente mediante el uso de códigos e información digital, esta organización se agrandaba día a día absorbiendo más poder de lo que uno pueda imaginar, eran el enemigo jurado de Big Boss y Diamond Dogs, por lo cual era el deber de ellos detener a Cipher y quizás aquel nuevo mundo les dará lo necesario para detenerlos.

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel ataque y Big Boss se encontraba dormido en su cuarto, dormía plácidamente siendo la primera vez que al menos no tiene alguna pesadilla, lentamente abre su ojo derecho para ver el techo de su habitación por unos instantes hasta bajar la vista y encontrarse con ella. Quiet dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho, Big Boss acaricia su cabeza con su mano izquierda ya que el solía dormir sin la prótesis robótica que reemplazaba su ya perdido antebrazo derecho, pudo sentir como Quiet lo abrazaba mas fuerte como si no quisiera despegarse de él. Era un alivio para Big Boss saber que al menos ya no estaría solo en esto, que había encontrado aquella persona especial con la que quería pasar su vida entera a su lado, el frio de la soledad ya no estaba pero el dolor fantasmal si, el cuerpo y los camarada que había perdido aun le seguía doliendo, pero el ya estaba acostumbrado a este dolor y era su deber por lo menos vengar a los caídos buscando al responsable de aquel ataque, pues en fin de cuentas hoy sería el día en el que partirían el nuevo mundo, -"Quiet, cariño despierta, hoy es el gran día" tanto en la barracas de la unidad Ocelot Viper estaba terminando de ponerse su uniforme, vio la cátedra de arriba la cual antes pertenecía a Cóndor, y pensar que hace una semana Cóndor estaría ahí arriba descansando o durmiendo, pero lamentablemente el ya no está. Viper agarra una libreta de notas que trajo, la cual empezó a usar como diario desde el día del ataque, abrió la pequeña libreta y leyó lo primero que escribió,

-"Para el futuro o para el pasado, para la época en que se podamos sentirnos seguros sin el temor de que rompan tu puerta y te hagan desaparecer por subversivo o que una gran entrada aparezca donde hordas barbáricas quieren destrozarte, para la época en la que los hombres sean distintos unos de los otros y no vivan solitarios….. Para cuando la verdad exista y lo que se haya hecho no pueda ser desecho: Desde esta época de secretos, de este tiempo de soledad, la Edad de Cipher, la época del control…..!muchas felicidades¡"-, paso pagina tras pagina en donde escribió cosas que hizo en los anteriores días, hasta que por fin llega a un pagina vacía y se pone a escribir,

-"es increíble como vuela el tiempo, pareciera que ayer fue cuando Ocelot me dijo la verdad de este mundo, y también pareciera ayer cuando Cóndor estaba entre nosotros. Hoy es el gran día, el día en el por fin iremos al nuevo mundo a buscar a los responsables de ese ataque y hacerlos pagar, pero antes de todo eso todos iremos a las plataformas medicas donde se dará el funeral para nuestros compañeros caídos en batalla, en aquella batalla en donde defendieron su hogar con sus vidas. Ocelot me pidió que trajera la boina de Cóndor al funeral, aun recuerdo la forma en la que murió, sin temor ni remordimiento, solo con una sonrisa… Sabes querido diario he tenido este extraño sueño estos últimos días, en el estoy sentado mientras que espero que el asado se cocine, puedo oír a una niña jugando atrás mío, y luego veo la figura de aquella mujer que seguro será mi esposa, pero antes de que puede hablarle o tocarla despierto. Supongo que no hay tiempo para sueños, no en estos tiempos"-, termina de escribir para cerrar la libreta y guardarla en uno de sus bolsillos.

El sol sobre las plataformas medicas estaba en sus últimos momentos de día, los soldados estaban formados en frente a unas mesas en las cuales se encontraban los jarrones que tenían las cenizas de sus compañeros caídos, Viper había traído la boina de Cóndor como se lo ordeno Ocelot. Kaz se pone en frente de sus soldados y grita, -"!ATENCION¡"-, a lo cual sus soldados le responden poniéndose firmes chocando sus bota, Kaz le da lugar a Big Boss quien mira a sus soldados para decirles, -"Diamond Dogs como sabrán ya ha pasado una semana desde aquel trágico ataque a nuestro hogar, aquel ataque que nos llego de sorpresa y nuestros hermanos fueron sorprendidos con la guardia baja, el enemigo tomo sus vidas de una manera brutal y salvaje, ningun hombre merece morir así. Pero sus muertes no fueron en vano y nunca lo serán ya que logramos acabar con el enemigo y hacerlo retroceder devuelta a la madriguera de la que vino. Lo único que queda es entrar a aquella entrada y buscar al responsable de este ataque para después hacerle pagar por la muerte de nuestros hermanos y hermanas, pero primero debemos decirles a nuestros hermanos caídos que aun no están fuera de la batalla"-, termina de decir Big Boss y entonces varios soldados se acercan a las mesas, cada uno en frente de una jarra. Aquellos soldados eran los mejores amigos de aquellos caídos, sus hermanos en armas, Big Boss continuo con su discurso,

-" no tiraremos las penas de nuestros hermanos al mar sin corazón, ellos siempre estarán con nosotros, dejaremos que nuestros hermanos planten sus semillas en nosotros, haremos diamantes desde sus cenizas y los llevaremos a la batalla junto a nosotros"-, termino diciendo Big Boss y lo que vino después hizo que Viper se les salieran unas lagrimas. Aquellos soldados agarraron los jarrones para luego esparcir las cenizas de sus hermanos caídos sobre sus cuerpos, como si tomaran el cuerpo de sus hermanos caídos y los regresasen a la vida, tomando así sus dolores, alegrías, sueños, Ideales y esperanzas, para que no quedaran en el olvido. Ahora comprendía por qué Ocelot le pidió que trajera la Boina de Cóndor, Viper agarra su boina y la arroja al mar para poner la boina de su hermano caído sobre su cabeza, llevar esa boina significara llevar a Cóndor con él a la batalla, Cóndor siempre estará con él y Viper siempre estará con Cóndor. Una vez que aquellos soldados esparcieran las cenizas sobre sus rostros y uniformes, todos dijeron una frase al mismo tiempo, -"!Una Luz en la Oscuridad para nuestros Hermanos en Armas¡"-, la cual Big Boss la continua diciendo, -"Aun en la Muerte"-, y de inmediato todos los soldados gritaron al unisonó, -"!SOMOS DIAMOND DOGS¡"-, de repente una canción comenzó a sonar en los megáfonos de la base, canción la cual todos incluso Viper comenzaron a cantar s.

De pie en el borde del cráter

Como los profetas dijeron una vez.

Y las cenizas ahora están frías,

No más balas y las brasas se han apagado.

Susurros en el aire cuentan las historias

De los hermanos que se han ido.

Desolación, devastación,

Qué desastre hicimos cuando todo se arruinó.

Mirando desde el borde del circo

Para que empiecen los juegos.

Gladiadores sacan sus espadas,

Forman filas para el Armagedón.

Soy nuclear,

Soy salvaje,

Me estoy rompiendo por dentro.

Un corazón de cristal roto,

Profanado.

Muy profundo,

El niño abandonado.

De pie en el borde del inframundo

Mirando al abismo.

Y estoy esperando algún milagro

Para salir, para escapar de todo esto.

Susurros en el aire cuentan la historia

De una vida que desapareció.

Desolación, devastación,

Qué desastre hicimos, cuando todo se arruinó.

Soy nuclear,

Soy salvaje,

Me estoy rompiendo por dentro.

Un corazón de cristal roto,

Profanado.

Muy profundo,

El niño Abandonado.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando los cientos de vehículos, blindados, tanques y Walker Gears comenzaron a entrar por aquella entrada a aquel mundo, Viper se encontraba adentro de un blindado junto a Bull y el resto de la unidad Ocelot, -"Aquí Ocelot a todas las unidades, ya nos estamos acercando al final de esta clase de túnel, vallan preparando su equipo ya que según los escuadrones de reconocimiento que mandamos antes, hay un ejército medieval esperándonos para recibirnos, Ocelot fuera"-, fue la voz de Ocelot avisándoles de lo que se viene. Bull quien se encontraba algo molesto le dice a Viper en español, -"Coño, me olvide mear antes de salir, ¿Por qué mierda no me lo recordó, Viper?"-, le termina preguntando y Viper le responde, -"acaso me ves cara de niñera Bull"-, a lo cual Bull dice, -"Ah joder"-, luego una voz sonó por sus Idroids, -"aquí Astute Iguana a todas las unidades, el enemigo acaba de recibir el apoyo de un grupo de 30 dragones cambio y fuera"-, fueron las palabras de aquel soldado, -"hablando de dragones, desde luego que mato bien a esos dragones Viper, o debería decir San Jorge jeje, pero el dragón más grande sigue en nuestro mundo, lo que sea que haya en ese mundo quizás nos sirva para derribar al imperio de Cipher. Es el momento de hacerlo, ¿he?, el mundo cuenta con nosotros y todo eso, sin presiones JeJe. Excepto por mi maldita vejiga"-, le termina diciendo Bull. Viper simplemente ignora lo que dijo su compañero mientras piensa en lo último que escribió en su diario antes de partir a lo desconocido,-"El dragón nunca muere por mucha veces que lo mate, solo muda de piel y cambia de forma. Siento como la responsabilidad de traer a mis hombres con vida me pesa como nunca antes, siento que me sofoca y aplasta, pero aun así trato de cargar con la responsabilidad por una última vez y quizás… tan solo quizás por fin pueda descansar en paz".


End file.
